The Course of True Love Never Did Run Smooth
by Kitsune Jagan
Summary: Magneto sits staring at a paper with the lists of romances between the X:men, BOM & Acholytes. Rogue, Remy, Amara and John's lives were great, untill their lives are torn apart by magneto and soon find that the course of true love never did run smooth...
1. Part 1: Magneto Plots

Hey all, I know I should be updating one of my many other stories, but still I got this really cute plot bunny while reading one of the many romantic fanfics out there. Reading all the plot twists because the lovers are on opposite teams made me wonder, what does Magneto think of all this love? I guess that and because spring is in the air lol :-p Enjoy!   
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Magneto sat at his desk, his pencil's eraser tapping against the table in an erratic tune only he knew. He was looking at a pad of paper, one of those long yellow pads. It had two list's, on the left margin, the other down the right hand margin. The on the left consisted of the code names of all his acolytes, and the brotherhood. On the right margin was a list of the X:men and the new recruits.  
  
There were different types of lines connecting names from both lines. Some were in large U's, like the one linking Cyclops and Jean's names, other's were straight lines across the paper, like the one connecting his daughter's name and Nightcrawler's, others still were dotted lines, like the one linking Scarlet Witch and Toad's.   
  
These lines linked the romances that Magneto knew of going on between Xavier's kids, and the children under his watch. He stared down at the paper, frowning. The first two lines he noticed were the two from the left side, joining together at one name on the right. Kitty Pryde. How had that perky girl get the attention of not only his son, but the old leader of the Brotherhood, Avalanche? (And how had he not been able to notice for so long?) He ignored the dotted line connecting Toad and his daughter's name, he had known about that for a long time.  
  
  
  
Instead, he was staring at the line connecting Wanda and Nightcrawler, "Where did that come from? My daughter and Mystique's son?" He shuddered. Next he stared at the last line that connected one of his men to one of Xavier's children. Gambit and the young lady named Rogue. This was the one he had been thinking over for such a long time.   
  
He figured that there was no way he would ever convince Wanda to help him, and Pietro would just deny it and he wasn't going to ask Lance for help. Magneto stared at his paper, from GAMBIT to ROGUE, back to GAMBIT, then back to ROGUE. He started doodling on his paper as he sat back and wondered.   
  
Remy flirted with so many women, surely this would just be another one of his... flings, correct? But he wasn't too sure... He did seem to truly like her. Heaven knew he had maxed out on of Magneto's credit cards on flowers, chocolate, a nice dinner, and a very expensive piece of emerald and ruby necklace. But surely, with the correct bribery, he could get Gambit to spy on the X:men...  
  
Were was Gambit anyway...Oh, yes, he was out following his 'Cherie'. Why had he let Gambit go out again? Oh, he remembered the last time he refused to let Gambit go on his date... he spent the next week refurnishing his office. He could still see the explosion marks on his walls...  
  
He could send Gambit to the institute, to spy for him... No he wouldn't do that... Not send, but... force. Yes. he would force Gambit to go to the institute, then, after Gambit started to become part of the team, force him to come back and tell him everything...  
  
Would that work? Of course it would, all his plans worked! He was a master genius, after all... Just then someone knocked at his door. "What is it?" He asked, in a fairly good mood since he had just planned out another of his perfect schemes.  
  
John stepped inside, "Well, Mags, I was wonderin' if I could have the afternoon and night off? I've got something to work on." he smirked.  
  
Magneto thought for a second, hell, why not? "Just as long as you promise not to burn anything down."  
  
"Sure thing, mate!" John said, giving him his trademark maniac-like smile, and the thumbs up.   
  
Magneto was about to turn back to his paper when he looked back up, "Just exactly what -are- you going to do, Pyro?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Pyro's smile widened in pride, "I'm off to go see m'Sheila!" he said as happy as a kid that is just informed that he gets a free treat to the candy store.  
  
"Your sheela?" Magneto asked.  
  
"'Mara... Y'know, Magma, the beautiful Sheila that turns into fire!?" He asked, seeming shocked that Magneto didn't know who Amara was.  
  
"Oh... yes... You're dating her? I didn't know... Well... don't let me hold you up, and remember, Hell hath no fury like a pissed off women!" Magneto called after him.  
  
"AMEN!" John called behind his shoulder.  
  
Now back to his plotting... Where was he-oh, yes... Sending, no, forcing Gambit and, wait, why not Pyro. Yes. He would force Gambit and Pyro to the Xavier Institute, then make them come back and tell him all they learned. It was perfect.   
  
Magneto leaned back in his chair, proud of a hard day's work done well... Now if only he could find that damn remote so that he could watch his Jerry Springer...  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Well there it is, it's not that long but its just a short thing I came up with. I do have a plot to continue this... But should I or should I save my plot for later? You tell me! Review please!  
  
KITSUNE JAGAN 


	2. Part 1: The Boys Join the X:Men

Disclaimer: I don't own it, although some day I plan to get enough money so that I can buy it! Yea, right... And I don't own Advil, unfortunately or I'd have a free lifetime supply and it wouldn't have to buy any more! Well, that was redundant. Now to answer some reviews  
  
GiniaTM - Thanks lol, I'm gonna, I hope you like it!  
  
Storm-Pietro - Thanks!  
  
The Rogue Cajun - I hope you like where it goes! I'm not to sure myself, I have a basic plot, but even I'm gonna have to see where and how it gets their ;-)  
  
Dark Jaded Rose - I'm glad you thought it was funny! I always try to incorporate some humor in all my fics, 'cus really, it's just not a good fic without some humor, even the angsty fics could use a bit of humor every now and then.  
  
Persona the ITG - I've actually seen it quite a few times and thought it was cute. It comes from the episode after Mystique gets turned to stone ( in season 4) And she's in the brotherhood and Kurt goes to get her, and Wanda's about to stop him and they talk and she feels bad for him and lets him take Mystique.  
  
Lazerwolf/Phoenix - Sure! You actually just gave me a real good underlying plot! I promise to get some of that and some Kietro next chappie ^_^  
  
Amara Allerdyce - Ya, I love Amyro! Tho my second fav. Pyro paring is probably with Wanda... Anyway, I plan to have quite a bit of Amyro so I hope you like!  
  
Ishandahalf - Yea, I love portraying Magneto as a bit eccentric, although this fic I made him a bit more serious, but he'll still have his wacky moments ^_^ He wouldn't be the same without them lol. Its commin' like a bunny on crack, I promise lol.  
  
Lady Kaori - Lol I'm glad I made u laugh, I hope this does too!  
  
Shadowedsmile - yea, i like stuff that's serious, yet, funny, its my favorite. I like kurt and Wanda and I love Amyro! And you'll be getting plenty of Amyro and Romy, and I'm gonna try and put in as much Kurt/Wanda as I can!  
  
Pietro Pryde - Thank you lol. Heh, sorry 'bout not telling u at school but I wrote it in one night! I swear, the thought came to me and BAM! I was typing a million words a second! I"m gonna update your's tomorrow promise!  
  
Arain Rowan - Lol yea, John'll screw up, so will Remy. And then, Magneto will screw it up for them! ^_^  
  
Two young men walked slowly down a random street of Bayville. One had an old coat that whipped at his feet and dark sunglasses on despite the fact that it was quite late in the night. The other was dressed in a shirt and baggy kaki's and had flaming orange hair.   
  
Except for the second boy's orange hair, they were unnoticed by the few people walking by. They stopped at a corner and waited for the walk light to turn white even though their were no car's in sight. The one in the coat pulled out a packet of cigarets and pulled one out. "Damn, m'last one." He cussed, as he carelessly tossed the empty box away.   
  
"Got one f'me?" The other boy asked, ignoring the last comment. The one in the trench coat looked at him as if he were crazy then frowned and said, "Thought y'didn' smoke." He pointed out.  
  
The red head shrugged. "Anyway, y'can't get anymore fags, we don't have anymore money... Remy, we really need to talk about this."  
  
Remy shrugged. "Dere only cigarets, 'sides, Remy can always steal some more."  
  
"Not that. Remy, ever since -he- threw us out on the streets we've had no where to stay, been cold, hungry, broke. We cant get jobs, mostly because we're mutants, and also because we haven't had a decent shower in at least five days. We need to do something."  
  
Remy sighed. "I know, John, but what do you want me t'do? We've got nowhere to go!"  
  
"...You know theirs still one place where they'll take us in, no matter what..." He suggested quietly.  
  
"Oh, yea, dey'll just accept us wit open arms, Johnnie." Remy said sarcastically. He sat on the curb and John leaned against the light post.   
  
"I'm just trying to think of a solution." John bit back.  
  
"An' y' wanna see dat fire makin' fille again." Remy smirked knowingly.  
  
"An' y' wanna see the Sheila with the green eyes, the one you handed the card to." John retorted.  
  
  
  
The boys sat their for a few moments in silence. "Maybe we could kidnap one, den take 'er back and say dat we saved 'er, den de'd have t' take us in." Remy suggested.  
  
John rolled his eyes, "Yea, to bad the Sheila would remember us takin' her." Remy glared at him but fell silence. Finally John couldn't stand it any longer. He pushed himself up, and grabbed Remy's arm.   
  
"C'mon, we're going over there. They wont turn us back, promise." he said. Remy, who was to tired to argue, got up and followed him.   
  
"Its two in de morning. Dere not gonna be up or in a good mood at two in de mornin." Remy pointed out when they got their.   
  
"Then what do you suggest, your highness?" John asked sarcastically. Remy opened his mouth to say something, but before he could respond, something hard whacked him and John in the back of the head. They both fell to the sidewalk, unconscious.   
  
^_^;;  
  
Hank McCoy sighed and shook his head as he heard the door of the institute slam shut as the last child ran off to school. "Kids." He muttered as he grabbed his coffee and headed down to the hospital wing.   
  
"How are our guests?" Logan asked as he walked by.  
  
"Still unconscious, but they should be up before the children get back from school. They'll have a nice headache when they do, and a nice bump on the back of their heads as well." Hank said.   
  
Logan nodded. Hank continued out of the kitchen, grabbing some left over donuts on his way. Soon he was met by the familiar SWISH of the automatic door. He walked into the Hospital wing of the institute. He put his coffee and the few donuts down when he heard one of the boys twist and turn in his bed.  
  
Hank walked up to that one. What is his name again? Ah, yes, Gambit. He remembered. Hank watched patiently as Remy's eyes opened slowly.   
  
Remy's eyes were blurry for a second, and his mind seemed to dwell between sleep and consciousness. He saw something blue and furry and then all the memories of last night and the past few days came back to him. He jolted straight up in his bed.  
  
"Calm down their, its alright. You are in the hospital wing of the Institute for Gifted Youngster. You were found, with your partner, unconscious right outside our gates. Does this make any sense to you?" Hank asked very slowly, as if talking to a slow child.   
  
Remy blinked a few times, "Yea, homme, Remy t'inks he's ok, how 'bout you?" he asked.  
  
"I'm not the one who has a big lump on the back of my head." Hank pointed out.  
  
Remy tentatively touched the golf-ball sized lump on the back of his head and winced. "How's John?" he asked.  
  
Hank nodded to the bed on the other side of Remy. "He's fine, he should be walking up any moment now... So, mind explaining why you were found by Logan outside the mansion gates at five in the morning?"   
  
Remy sighed. "Well, Mags left us. We 'ave no w'ere t'go...so..." Remy shrugged.  
  
"Well, I'm sure we can work something out, I'm sure you can stay here for as long as you need." Hank assure him.  
  
"Really?" Remy asked.  
  
"Told ya so." John said as he pulled himself higher on his pillows, he had just heard the last part of the conversation. Hank gave them each some Advil and told them to go to sleep.  
  
^_^;;  
  
When they woke up, they were given more Advil and then led to Professors office. *Come in.* the Professor's voice rang through their heads.  
  
Hank walked in as if nothing were wrong, Remy didn't even blink at the strange voice, but John... John jumped three feet into the air and screamed "Their taking over my brain!!" he clutched his head as if attempting to shake out whoever was trying to take over it.  
  
"What brain? Now come on!" Remy said as he walked in. John stopped suddenly noticing that nothing was happening and that he looked like a complete idiot, straightened and walked in quietly.  
  
The two boys sat down in the guest chairs. Logan and Ororo were standing behind Professor's wheelchair and Hank stood by the door. This looks like some -really- bad mafia movie... Remy thought as he casually looked around.   
  
"Your right, Mr. LeBeau, but we must continue." Professor said. Remy mentally hit himself for forgetting that he was in a room with a telepath. "Now, Logan found you lying in the ground unconscious, do you know why?"   
  
"Yea, Mate. We were lookin' up at your place talkin' when suddenly somethin' hits us from behind sendin us to sleep! Didn't even get a good look at 'im... didn't even 'ear 'im actually..." He sat and pondered this. Remy did to, it wasn't often that someone could surprise the prince of thieves.  
  
"Hm, well. Why were you here in the first place? Did Eric send you?" Both boys winced at this question.  
  
"Er, no. He kinda kicked us out a few days ago and we... well... we were wonderin'..."   
  
"We wanna know if we can crash at your place for a while, since we got no money and no where to go." John interrupted. Remy glared at John and Charles seemed to be surprised.   
  
*They could be lying* Logan thought, not trusting them one bit.  
  
*Their not, Magneto did throw them out...* Charles opened his telepathy to the other adults *If its ok with everyone, and since they are telling the truth, would it be a problem if we let them stay?* he asked.  
  
*Nope.* Hank though happily.  
  
*Not at all.* Ororo thought calmly.  
  
*Yes.* Logan grumbled bluntly.   
  
"Well, you two may stay at the institute for as long as you'd like." Charles said, smiling warmly.  
  
"Really?!" they both asked. "Thanks!"   
  
"Its our pleasure, the other children wont be home for another few hours, may I suggest taking a short trip to the Bayville mall and getting some... cleaner clothes?" Professor asked, taking out his bulging wallet and handing them one of his very many credit cards. "Just try only to buy the essential please." He said.  
  
"No problem." Remy said.  
  
"Essentials... right... Underwear -does- fall under that category, right, cuz I'm starting to get itchy around their because their not exactly clean..." John explained.   
  
"...Yea..." Professor said.  
  
"...-Way- to much information." Logan said. The two boys leapt up and rushed to the door.  
  
"Y' don't mind if we use one of y'vehicles, do y'? Remy has his licence." Remy asked as he walked out the door.  
  
"Not a problem." Professor said. Logan was about to leave the room when their was the sound of a motorcycle starting up.  
  
"NOT BETTY!!!" Logan yelled as he rushed after the boys.  
  
"Betty?" Ororo asked.  
  
"His bike." Professor explained.  
  
^_^;;  
  
Remy and John pulled up and parked Logan's motorcycle. They couldn't find another 'cool' helmet, so John was wearing Kitty's pink one with flowers and 'Girl Power' written all over it.   
  
They walked into the mall and started shopping for some necessities. The mall wasn't crowded, being a school day at noon. Remy was first dragged to American Eagle by John who wanted to buy some kakhi's and shirts. Remy chose a few shirts as well. Then John drug them to Quiksilver where he shopped some more.  
  
After that John was about to drag Remy into Claires, but that was where he drew the line. "No way Remy's goin' in dere, homme!" Remy cried. So John sulkily went to go look at some lighters on a stand while Remy went to go shop for himself.   
  
Soon they were back by the motorcycle, trying to figure out how to fit all their bags on without starting a fire, or having to leave someone behind. "Ok, Johnnie, y' sit down and Remy'll put everyt'in' on y're lap." Remy said. So John sat their behind Remy, holding onto the motorcycle for dear life with his legs, and his arms wrapped around a dozen bags.   
  
"Just don't go fast, ok?... OK? REMY!!!" He yelled as Remy started rushing down the road.   
  
"Remy wants t' get home before Cherie does!" he called back.  
  
^_^;;  
  
When they got back to the mansion, John jumped off of the motorcycle as if it were trying to eat him. Remy went to replace the keys on the hook by the door and they both walked in the doors. They quickly found Ororo working on an afternoon snack for the kids.   
  
"Bonjour mademoiselle." Remy bowed. "Do you know where our rooms might be?" he asked. Ororo nodded.  
  
"Of course, child, I'll have Logan show you two to your room. I hope you don't mind if you share a room, we're a bit tight since the new ones came." she explained as she called Logan.  
  
"We don't mind at all." John said as Logan came in. Logan was wearing a glare that could have scared a tiger off. "Eh... heh... maybe we'd live longer if we found it ourselves."   
  
"Follow me." Logan said as he started off. With a smile from Ororo, the two young mutants followed.  
  
While they walked down the hall Logan growled, "Listen bub's, I know you aint been here long, but lemme give you a hint. Don't ever touch my bike again. Got it?" The two boys nodded.  
  
"Good. This is your room. The kids'll be back soon and their's a danger room session at 8 o'clock. Be their... or else."  
  
"Isnt it 'be their or be square'?" John whispered as the walked in.  
  
It was a nice room, the same size as Rogue and Kitty's (it was actually right under Rogue and Kitty's room, but they didn't know that yet.) With the same furniture design. They each had a small vanity/desk, a closet, bed, and small bedside table with an alarm clock and lamp. Remy immediately put his bag on the bed to the right, and John to the one on the left. "Not bad... not to bad." Remy nodded in approval.  
  
They finished unpacking just around the same time that they heard voices coming from outside Remy looked up and smiled sincerely. "Cherie's home!" he said before rushing out the door and down the stairs.  
  
^_^;;  
  
Magneto stared at his large-screened TV with a smirk of approval. His plan was going well... Hell, it was doing great so far! They were walking down the stairs to go see the other kids. They had taken longer than he had expected to get to the Xavier institute. First they used all of their money on rooms, and all of Remy's skills to get more money. Soon, though, they ran out and had to do something.   
  
Then those two boys had annoyed Magneto by standing outside of the Xavier Institute for so long deciding if they should really go in. That's when he sent Sabertooth to decide for them. Sabertooth knoced them out, and at five in the morning, when Logan was going out for a spin, he found the two boys.   
  
  
  
Magneto looked back to the screen and saw the children. Amara, Kurt and Kitty standing in the group talking, and Rogue a bit to the side, arms crossed and simply viewing. How could any of them catch the eyes of his children/minions? Magneto shook his head for a second, then turned to the screen. The next few moments were crucial to the plan. In about five seconds, They would step in the door and see Gambit and Pyro... that would decide all...  
  
^_^;;  
  
Well that's it ya'll i hope you like it! Please review if you did! I promise that i will put some Kietro and Kurt/Wanda (is that Wurt or Kanda or something? Lol). And next chapter, Amara, John, Remy and Rogue will meet! Duhn-duhn dunnnnnnnn! Lol Cya soon! REWEIW! 


	3. Part 1: First Day WLogan!

Wow. I didn't know my fic was that loved! Twenty-two reviews in two chapters! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! Not to mention, I've never updated this much so fast! Lol.  
  
Lazerwolf/Phoenix - You don't like Kietro? Lol, I like Kietro, and Lancittu, and Kurtty, and Kiotr... lol. Wart ^_^ that's funny, sounds like Wart would be more of a toad/scarlet witch thing lol.   
  
Rabidpyrolover - btw, love the name! Lol I'm glad you love it! Soon it will get more dramatic... Not -too- soon, in about two or three more chapters, gotta get a little more fluffy romance in it first ;-)  
  
Rogue14 - I'm glad you like it so much! Yea, Mag's is crazy. But we still love him! And we don't hold it against him... for the most part. I do hate Mags for keeping Piotr their by force because of Piotr's little sister... but I still love him! ^_^  
  
SweetRevenge151 - Lol, I think Magneto is eccentric! ( I put some of my philosophy on why in this chapter ^_^) I hope I updated fast enough for u lol!  
  
RealityDreamer - Thank you, and don't worry, this fic isn't anywhere near ending yet ^_^  
  
The Rogue Cajun - I'm glad you love it! Hope I updated fast enough for you!  
  
GiniaTM - Hope I updated fast enough for u!  
  
Amara Allerdyce - Lol, not even I know what's gonna happen next, tho it's commin together nicely! I've thought up of a nice plot and underlying plot!  
  
Anee/Arain Rowan - John is an insane idiot, but we love him anyway! Oooh ooh! Can I have a picture of St. John!? Please lol. And it will get interesting... -very- interesting, not too soon though, gotta have another chapter or two for my underlying plot to get ready and for a little more romantic fluff ^_^  
  
ishandahalf - Well... lets just say that more then half of the team won't be too thrilled lol. I'm glad you like it! My bunny's goin, and it's definantly on crack ;-)  
  
^_^;;  
  
The two boys ran to the stairs, extremely happy to see their loves. Halfway down the staircase, Remy froze, and threw a hand out to stop John also. John ran into his arm and fell back.  
  
"Hey, Mate, wha'd y'do that for?" He asked, rubbing his bottom as he stood up.  
  
"Jhonnie, we cant just run up to dem and let dem know dat we've been wantin' t' see dem for ever!" Remy stated.  
  
"...Why not?" John asked, confused.  
  
"Because! We've gotta show dem dat we're in control of our emotions. We gotta be cool, flirt wit all de filles, den, wen dey get jealousy, we ask dem out!" Remy explained.  
  
"...Will it work?" John asked, "They're smart Sheila's." he pointed out.  
  
"O'course it'll work! It's worked on every fille Remy's gone out wit!" Remy said, as if that fact made it set in stone.  
  
"...Yea. Sure, we're men. We gotta be in control an' flirt with all the Sheila's. B'sides, there's plenty of John to go around!" Pyro said happily. The two boys started back down the stairs again, but this time much slower than before.  
  
^_^;;  
  
The group of teens walked up the steps to the Mansion. Scott, being the leader, hurried to the front of the group and opened the door for Jean. As soon as Jean stepped through the door, he let go of it. The door slammed back into Kurt's face. "Scott!" he yelled, holding his nose.  
  
"Happens every time!" Kitty giggled as she phased through the doors. Then she bumped into Jean. The rest came in through the door's to see a frozen Jean and Scott. Kitty walked past them to see Remy and John on the last step of the stair case.   
  
Rogue looked up and suddenly she met red on black eyes. The red on black eyes that were always in her dreams. She stared for a moment, mouth ajar, before she regained her voice. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
Her words seemed to break the silence. Scott re-gained composure and yelled, "New Recruits, stay back! X:Men, get ready!" he yelled.   
  
"Wait a second homme! Remy ain't here to fight!" Remy said. John nodded vigorously in agreement.  
  
"Then why are you here?" Rogue asked skeptically.  
  
"Didn't y' hear, Cherie? Remy's gonna be y're new room-mate!" Remy winked at her.   
  
"You guys are becoming X:Men?" Jean asked.  
  
"Dats right, petite! Oh, and Remy's been such a bad boy, not introducin' 'imself properly." He walked over to Jean, took her hand, bowed and kissed the top of it. "Bonjur mademoiselle." He winked flirtatiously. Jean blushed madly and Scott looked as if he'd like nothing more than to take of his glasses while looking in Remy's direction.  
  
"PROFESSOR!" he yelled as Remy made his way over to Jubilee, and John made his way over to greet Jean as well. Scott was gonna get to the bottom of this, as God as his witness he was NOT going to let Gambit stride in and steal his girlfriend!  
  
^_^;;  
  
Finally, after introducing himself to everyone, Remy went over to Rogue. "Ah, Cherie, you already know Remy of course."  
  
"Unfortunately." she sighed.   
  
^_^;;  
  
St. John did just about the same thing as Remy, except for the bowing, speaking in french, and kissing the girl's hands. Ok, so he just went around shaking everyone's hands and making all the Sheila's laugh... except Rogue, she was a tough cookie to crack. But that wasn't his problem right now. He was headed for Amara, saved for he last he did. Always the best for last.  
  
"Hey their 'Mara!" he said happily, wagging his eyebrows up and down. He could tell that she was trying hard not to laugh.  
  
"My name is A-mara, not 'mara'." She said, but smiled none the less.   
  
"Yea, but 'Mara sounds more... Exotic." he smiled. She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"How can 'Mara' sound more exotic than Amara?" she asked. John just shrugged   
  
^_^;;  
  
"Aww, now y' don't mean dat, do y'?" Remy asked playfully.  
  
"Ya know, it's been a real crappy day... especially when I came home to find -you- here, so if you don't mind Swamp rat, i'm gonna go upstairs... Just...I dunno, go flirt with Miss Perfect or something." she said as she started to go up the stairs, Scott still whinning for the professor.   
  
*Rogue, please wait for a minute, I would like to talk to you all in the War room please. * Professor's voice rang in their heads. John jumped again, but didn't start screaming about voices this time. Rogue growled at the sky.  
  
"And stop that annoying whining Scott!" Logan yelled from the War room. They all made their way their, Rogue trying to keep as far away from Remy as possible. Which was easy, since Remy went over to talk to John for a second.  
  
"Dat didn't go exactly as planed... dey didn't get jealous... an' we didn' flirt wit all de other fille's enough." Remy whispered.  
  
"Yea, Mate, what can we say? We're just attracted to them!" John shrugged.  
  
"We'll do better dis time! After de meeting. Y' follow Remy's lead, 'k?" he asked. John looked over at Amara, but nodded reluctantly.   
  
"If it'll get me a date with her, I'd do anything." he said. Remy nodded, looking at Rogue.  
  
^_^;;  
  
They all entered the War room and sat down randomly, Rogue the only one standing up and leaning against the wall except for Logan who was standing by Xavier's chair. "Well. It seem's as if you have met the new additions to our team." Xavier said.  
  
"Them?! Professor, we cant just let -them-, former Acolyte members, into our team just like that! They could be spies, they could have been sent by Magneto! They could be out to get us! If they lived hear, do you know how easy it would be for them to slit our throats in our sleep?!" Scott jumped up and started pacing. Remy raised an eyebrow at him incredulously.  
  
"Don't y' t'ink y're gettin' a little 'head o'y'self Scottieboy? We don't wan'kill y'... No matter how pretty we t'ink your fille is." He added, winking at Jean.   
  
Professor ignored Remy's comment. "Really Scott, you know I wouldn't have let them in if I didn't trust them. But I do. And they are allowed to stay here as long as they would like. Now, you may go and do your homework. Their is a Danger room session at eight tonight. Please be ready." he said, and with a nod, turned to go to his office.  
  
^_^;;  
  
The two boys left the room and followed the rout most of the X:Men were taking, and soon found themselves in the Rec room. In a few minutes, they were the center of attention. They were bombarded with questions about the life of an Acolyte and what Magneto's plans were.  
  
"Well. Lemme tell you. One night, real late, I came into the house, just got done havin' myself a barbie, and there I was! I was inside the livin' room, if you could call it that, of the base and there was Magneto! Not only was he sleeping on the couch, but he was in kiddie pajamas with little duckies all over them, but with a stuffed teddy bear too!" John said. Everyone cracked up at the image of Magneto in duckies pajama's and a teddy bear.  
  
Remy then started his part of the story, "Y'see. Remy 'ad a bet wit Sabertooth. It was on de basketball game and Remy lost. So, Remy 'ad to dress 'im up like dat. An' it wasn't easy! 'Ad to move 'im to de couch and den get 'is damn cape and helmet off. Y'know how much dat helmet weighs? N'wonder 'e t'ink's he can rule de world! De weight of it's messin' 'is brain!" Remy said. The teenagers all laughed.   
  
^_^;;   
  
Magneto glared at the screen and clenched his fingers, his lamp twisted and bent with a loud screeching noise. "So it -was- Remy who put me in that embarrassing outfit!" Magneto growled, remembering how embarrassing it was waking up with all the Acolytes and Brotherhood looking at him with broad innocent smiles, and hiding snickers with coughs.   
  
"I'll get you back... Don't worry LeBeau... I"ll get you." He said, but not yet... No, not yet. His plan was doing so well. All he had to do was sit back and let nature take its course...  
  
^_^;;  
  
"An' den..." Remy was cut off when Logan walked into the Rec room with a scowl on his face.  
  
"It's ten till. If I was you I'd be gettin' ready for my first Danger Room session, Gumbo." Logan growled. "All of you! Now, Gumbo, you and Flames over their will find your uniforms on your bed."  
  
"Uniforms?" They both asked, disgusted.   
  
"Um. Remy only work out in dis..." Remy said, indicating to the outfit he oftin wore under his trench coat.  
  
Logan raised an eyebrow at him, "Did I ask? No. Do I care? Hell no. Go change!" He growled. They all hurried out of their.   
  
"Wat's dat guys' problem, petite?" Remy asked Kitty.  
  
"Like, Mr. Logan? Nothing... well, actually no one ever knows. Although he seem's to be in a bad mood.. I mean, worse than he usually is..."She said before rushing off to her room.   
  
^_^;;  
  
Remy and John walked out of their room uncomfortably. As I am now going to try and describe them in X:Men uniforms, use your imagination lol. Remy's looked very much like his normal outfit that he wears for Magneto, but instead of the red, black and blue, it was all black. On the belt, was a large X, as with on the shoulders, and knee pads. Remy was holding his coat on his shoulder since he wasn't sure if he could wear it or not.  
  
St. John's was also black, with nice orange flames coming from the legs up. Instead of his flame thrower, their was a nice water-proof belt, and in each compartment, was a lighter, each of different sizes. Most were plain, but John had put in some of his own more interesting looking ones.   
  
John stopped every few steps to pull down the material on his legs, then sped to catch up with Remy, only resulting in him having to stop again and pull the material back down. Remy glared and looked back at him after the sixth time. "Wat's wrong wit y'homme?" he asked.  
  
"It keeps on creeping up! It's too bloody tight! It's uncomfortable and squishin' the family-"  
  
  
  
"Alright, alright! To much information!" Remy said as they started going down the stairs.  
  
^_^;;  
  
All to soon they found themselves in the Danger room. Logan looked as if he had been waiting for them for a half an hour, even though it was only two minutes after eight. "Great, now that Gumbo and Flames have decided to grace us with their presence, we can start. Now, half of you will come with me upstairs so that you can learn how to control the danger room settings, and the other half will be down here.  
  
"It's every man for himself. You may team up if you wish, but you don't have to. You will all be in whatever type of terrain I want you to be, and the scene will change every ten minutes. You will have thirty minutes down here. Whoever gets hit the least with the paintballs wins..." Not seing a reaction on the kid's faces at winning, he added "And, gets to skip out on the next Danger room session." All the children looked up and cheered at that.   
  
"Alright, now, lets spit you up. Flames, you're commin' with me. Gumbo, you stay here. Popsicle, you're commin' with me, same with you, Cyclops. Jean, you and Rogue stay down here, you too Jubes. Amara, come up with me, Half-pint, with me... Kurt, with me. Jamie, you can say down here with Rahne," Jamie gave a big whoop, "and... who's left? Oh, Ray, you an Roberto come with me. And Kurt, You can come up with me too. There we go. You guys have five minutes to get ready while we get up their, then you will have five minutes in the terrain before the paintball machines come and start trackin' you down. Go!" He yelled as he and the others started walking out of the danger room so they could get up to the observation room.  
  
The kids all started spreading out. Rahne and Jamie stayed close, and Rogue kept an eye on Jamie, though no one seemed to notice except for Remy. Pretty soon the room came to life. Instead of the dull shiny metal all around the Danger Room, their was now an amazonian rainforest. Remy immediately lost site of Rogue through the thick forest, but he could still hear her, cussing at her own loss of far-sight.   
  
Remy smirked and quickly jumped up one of the tree's to get a better view. Up their he could see a little better. Jean was not to far on his left, walking aimlessly through the thick forest, Rogue, Rahne, and Jamie were all spread out on his right. Rogue apparently had the same idea Remy had because she started climbing a tree as well.  
  
Remy winked as she looked over at him, and jumped down to start heading for Jean. Then he heard the soft whirl of the paintball machines over the fake bird noises. He immediatly took out a card, and his staff. He heard a yell of shock from Rogue's direction. He decided to screw Jean, since no matter how much he wanted to make Rogue jelouse so that she'd go out with him, he'd rather help her.   
  
He rushed over to her to find that she was untouched. "Bonjur Cherie!" He said cheerfully.  
  
"Swamp rat?!" Rogue cried.  
  
"De one an' only," Remy winked at her as he dropped down from a branch.   
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked, crossing her arms.   
  
"Remy's come t' help you!" he smiled broadly.  
  
"Ah don' need your help!" She sniffed. Just then the paintball machine appeared behind her. Remy ran towards her and pushed her down, an assault of paintballs whisking just above them. Remy grabbed her and rolled off to the side. The paintball machine was obviously programed to use voice to find someone, and not heat sensors, because it paused, and then whisked off in another direction.  
  
"Wha'd ya do taht for?" She asked loudly, then quieting at Remy's motion to.  
  
"Remy told y' he was gonna help y." He wispered as he got up. He held out a hand for her, which she surprisingly took to help herself up with. "It's voice activated Cherie, so we've gotta be quiet." he said.   
  
  
  
Just then Rogue jerked his hand back down, so they both tumbled down to the ground again, and another stream of paintballs flew by where Remy's head was just at. Only after the machine was out of site did they dare to speak again.  
  
"We're in an interesting position, Cherie." Remy said, wagging is eyebrows up and down. Remy was laying on top of Rogue. She glared at him.  
  
"Ah only saved yah cus you saved meh." She said. They both got up and started climbing a tree to see if they could get a better view.   
  
  
  
"Hey, Cherie, lets make this a bit more interesting, huh?" Remy asked.  
  
"How so?" she asked curiously.   
  
"We make a bet. If Remy wins, y'go out with him. If Remy looses, y' go out with him." he said. She raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Fahne, but if you loose and Ah win then... hm..." Rogue though for a moment, then got a great idea, "If Ah win, ya have to be mah slave for three days. Doin all mah chores and gettin anything Ah ask yah."   
  
Remy smirked, "Ma pleasure Cherie. Now, lets do dis." They shook on it, and then both went in opposite directions.   
  
^_^;;  
  
Upstairs in the observation room Logan had just finished teaching them the basics, and now they had to wait for ten more minutes untill they could change the terrain. Kurt was talking with Kitty. "Vhy do you think zeir here?" he asked.  
  
"I, like, don't know... He really seem's to like Rogue... And Professor believes that he was kicked out of Magneto's place... but still..."  
  
"I know what you mean." Kurt nodded. Then Kitty got a great idea.  
  
"You know who, like, could totally help us figure it out? Pietro and Wanda!" Kitty said.  
  
"Ja! Lets go call them." he said, louder he announced to Logan, "Logan, me and Keety have to go do something, ve'll be back in five, promise!" he said, giving Logan the 'Live long and prosper' sighn, which was really the Peace sign for Kurt. Before Logan could say 'no', he grabbed Kitty and they 'ported out.   
  
^_^;;  
  
They reappeared at the Kitchen, Kitty with her portable phone, and Kurt grabbing the one in the kitchen. Kurt quickly dialed the brotherhood phone number. "Like, you ask for Wanda, then get her to get Pietro on the phone if its Lance!" kitty wispered. Kurt nodded.  
  
"Hello?" It was Pietro.  
  
"Pietro! Hi, it's like, me, Kitty!" Kitty said cheerfully.  
  
"Hey pretty kitty. I thought you were having a danger room session or whatever and that's why we couldn't go out tonight..."  
  
"Yea, like, I am, but Me and Kurt need to talk to you and Wanda, so could you get her on the other phone?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Kurt?" Pietro asked.  
  
"Ja?"   
  
"Oh... Well, Kitty, we don't have to phones..."  
  
"Yea, you, like, do! You have the secret one in your room that no one except you knows about. Let her get on that one." Kitty said hurriedly.  
  
"Ok, fine, hold on." Pietro said. A few seconds later Wanda was heard on the phone with Pietro.  
  
"Kurt? Kitty?" They both asked at the same time.  
  
"Wait, Kitty's on too?" Wanda asked confused.  
  
"Ja, we both need to talk to you two." Kurt said seriously.  
  
"Wanda, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Pietro asked seriously.  
  
"Ugh, not that freaky esp twin thing again!" she cursed.  
  
"We wanted to know if you two know anything about your father dumping Pyro and Gambit?" Kitty asked.  
  
"That's what you need to talk to us about?" Pietro asked, relieved.  
  
"Pyro and Gambit? I didn't even know they were let off." Wanda said confused.   
  
"I don't know anything about it." Pietro said.  
  
"Vell, zey came to ze mansion and ze Professor let zem in! He says zat zey're telling the truth zat Magneto let zem off ze hook!" Kurt said.  
  
"Really? Sounds fishy to me. Magneto gives all his Acolytes training against Psychics." Pietro said.  
  
"Like, I know, but the professor trusted them! Their staying with us!"   
  
"Really? I hope dear old dad isn't trying to have another one of his evil plots to take over the world! They never work!" Wanda said.  
  
"Vell, me and Kitty have to go, or Logan's gonna kill us. Can we talk about zis later tonight? About nine thirty at ze park?" Kurt asked, looking at the clock, tail twitching nervously.  
  
"Yea, sure." Wanda said.  
  
"I'll bet their, bye Pretty Kitty!" Pietro said.  
  
"Like, bye Pietro!"  
  
"Bye Wanda!" Kurt said cheerfully.  
  
"Bye." She said rather happier than usual. They all hung up.   
  
^_^;;  
  
Well, their it is! That one's long lol but I felt it had to be to get the whole thing rolling. Sorry that their was no little part from Magneto's view, but their will be two next time! I promise!  
  
Now, here comes your part. I need you guys to VOTE on if REMY or ROGUE should win the bet.   
  
If Remy wins, they have to go on a date.  
  
If Rogue wins, Remy has to be her 'slave' for three days. You choose! Review and Vote please! See ya soon! 


	4. Part 1: Magneto reveals his plan? NO!

Wow! Number one, I guess many people out their like the Rogue making Remy her slave thing, cus the votes were 2 for Remy to win, and 5 for Rogue! Second, I've never seen my muse, Liz, work so much on a fanfiction! The reviews must really be helping!  
  
The Rogue Cajun - I'm glad you liked it! Did you vote for Remy to win or loose? (Not that it makes much of a difference lol, one vote aint exactly gonna tip the scales in Remy's favor...)  
  
Roguewannabe29 - Lol, I know, its a tough decision. I'm glad you liked it lol!  
  
Persona the ITG - Lol Rogue's gonna win the bet... Unless my muse decides not to let her...  
  
Ishandahalf - Lol, well, I don't think Remy's gonna win, but they will go on a date. I promise ^_~ Actually i'm starting to get worried that my muse is on crack... she's never worked this hard...  
  
Dimwitdodo - love the penname lol! I'm glad u like it and Remy's gonna be Roguie's slave! Lol.   
  
VinGirl- I'm glad you liked it, you didn't vote though *sniff tear* lol.  
  
Linda Keene - Lol, yay!  
  
Arain Rowan/Anee/Arin Ross - Wow *tears in eyes* you went through all that trouble for me? Thank you! * huggles St.John picture* I shall treasure it forever! *Puts it in the corner of her screen, where their is a bunch of other stuff that other authors gave her, including a ROMY flag and two bunnies that look like Remy and Rogue* this is the first thing In my collection thats St.John! ^_^ You were so buisy getting the picture that u forgot to vote lol!  
  
Southern Gal - Yea, I liked the slave thing too!  
  
The Uncanny R-Man - They do make a good double-act. Any idea on how to write a good wanda/kurt. Maybe you have a good one that u've read? I just don't know how to write one real well.. I've only read one, and I really liked it, but it was real depressing. Who do uprefer Kitty with? And yea, Rogue winning will be great!  
  
^_^;;  
  
Rogue rushed off in the opposite direction of her Swamp Rat. "Ah'll show him! Ah'll beat his ass at this game!" She growled just as a paint ball machine came up infront of her. She quickly dodged left, and took out some throwing stars. She threw one and it sliced through the machine.   
  
"One down, only about twenty more to go." She said glumly.   
  
^_^;;  
  
Remy was jumping from branch to branch over to where Jean was. "Bonjur P'tite!" he called cheerfully. Jean turned to smile and wave at him. Just then another paintball machine floated up behind her and was about to shoot, when Remy threw a charged card at it, blowing it up.  
  
"Oh, thanks." Jean blushed.   
  
"N'problem P'tite!" Remy said. Then Jean gasped as another machine appeared right behind Remy and shot him. Remy jumped down, and twisted around to see the big orange spot on the back of his suit.   
  
"Damn. Oh, well. T'ank Dieu dat Remy wasn't wearin' his trench." he said before rushing off.  
  
^_^;;  
  
Kitty and Kurt 'ported back into the observation room. Logan looked up at them "Good, you're back. Hurry up and select the new terrain." Logan grumbled. The two walked up to the large computer and started clicking through their selections.   
  
"How about ze forest?" Kurt asked.  
  
"It's, like, too much like this on! How about the city?" Kitty pointed out.  
  
"You only like zat one because its in New York, vere all ze good shops are!" Kurt said.  
  
"Yea? Well, we're not doing the night-time one! You only like it 'cus it matches your hair!" Kitty shot back.  
  
  
  
Yea? Well we're not doing the one in the mall!" Kurt said as he clicked to the next one. Before Kitty could say anything back, Logan stepped between them and put it on RANDOM.  
  
"There. That fixes it! God I hate kids." he grumbled. Kitty and Kurt winked at each other behind his back, there was nothing funnier than annoying Logan when he had messed up their date plans.  
  
^_^;;  
  
Rogue looked around her just as the terrain changed. It flickered back to the silver Danger room, before changing to a desert. She looked around, with the rolling hills and sand blowing around, the visibility was hardly better than it was in the forest. She started walking again. She walked up to the top of one of the hills when Logan said over the intercom, "The machines are now programed for movement, not heat sensors, but if you move, they'll see it" he said.   
  
Rogue looked around and could just make out a few black suits through the sand. Then she heard a soft humming from behind her. She froze and slowly turned her head behind her. Their was a machine right behind her, but it wasn't acting like it saw her. It's face was circling around looking for something moving, froze, and then zoomed off to Rogue's left. She let out a sigh of relief and turned to walk down the hill when she saw the second machine right in front of her, she leapt to her left, but it was too late, a large orange spot appeared on the front of her uniform. The machine let out a dry laugh.  
  
"Hah, hah, hah." It was probably programed to do that by Kurt or Bobby since Logan didn't seem the type to get kicks out of that.   
  
And so the thirty minutes went on, and when the machines finally went back to their charging spots inside the Danger room walls, and the image of the underwater reef (with reef sharks included) disappeared, both Remy and Rogue's hair was stuck to their faces with sweat.   
  
They made their way to each other as they exited the room. Remy smirked at Rogue, even though he was limping slightly. "'ey Cherie, how many times d'dja get hit?" he asked. Rogue looked at herself, counting the orange splotches on her black outfit.   
  
  
  
"6...7..8. Eight times." Remy paled.  
  
"Well Swamp rat? How many times did ya get hit?" Rogue asked, smiling innocently.  
  
"Heh, seven." He said, smiling.   
  
"You're lying. Lets count... One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Turn around please... Six, seven, eight, and Oh! What be this? Nine! Hah! I win!" She said, smiling from ear to ear. "You have to do whatever I say for three days!" She smiled evilly.  
  
"Er.. Cherie, y' arnt gonna do anyt'in' t' Remy dat might... Remy dunno, hurt him?" Remy asked.  
  
"Nothin' perminant." she promised as she started to walk up to the observation room.  
  
"Perminant? Cherie, wat exactly does dat mean!?" He called after her.   
  
^_^;;  
  
"Heh. This don' look to hard! A piece o' cake!" John said as he looked around the unchanged Danger room. Amara looked at him as if he had grow a third head or something. "What's wrong love?" he asked. She just shook her head as the simutation began.  
  
"You kids know what to do. Good luck" Logan said over the intercom. John smirked as the rainforest came on.   
  
"This is gonna be fun-" John said just before a paintball hit him in the ribs. "...Ouch... That hurt." he said as he staired at the large orange spot on his suit.   
  
"Haha! Not even a minute into the game and you're already hit!" Amara called from a branch above him. She was in flame form Pyro smirked and suddenly Amara found herself floating down next to him.  
  
"I control fire, love. Have I ever told you how much I love you when you're like this?" he asked flirtaciously as he bent close to her. She jerked back out of his controll, not that he was holding her that tightly, and scowled.  
  
"Let go, or you're gonna get us both hit!" she huffed as she stormed off. John followed right behind her, with a cheery grin, and took out his match. He created a life-size fire version of Amara imitating her huffing off into the forest right behind her. He laughed and she whipped around and saw it.  
  
"It looks just like you 'Mara!" John cheered.  
  
"It does not! I do not walk like that when I'm mad!" she objected.  
  
"Sure. Whatever you say love." he smiled as she turned around and continued walking.  
  
"I am not your love!" she called back.  
  
^_^;;  
  
Upstairs Logan had just finished telling them the basics on how to use the computers for this type of a Danger room session. "Rogue, could you change it for the next terrain in a minute?" he asked.  
  
"Sure." she said, and turning to Remy, added, "Ah'm sure ya won't mind gettin that for meh?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"Not at all, Cherie." Remy smiled, this was going to be an interesting three days.  
  
^_^;;  
  
After both danger room sessions, and quick showers, Kitty phased quickly from her room to Kurt's. "Hey, I'm ready, are you?" she asked. He jumped around with only a towel on.  
  
"Dammit Keety, could you knock!?" he yelled, blushing madly so that his cheeks became violet. Kitty suppressed giggles as she phased out his door. A few minutes later, Kurt called her back in.  
  
"Ok, now I'm ready." he said, wrapping his tail around her waist and quickly teleporting to the park. There they quickly found Wanda and Pietro. Kitty ran up to Pietro and they hugged and kissed. Kurt also walked up to Wanda, and gave her a one-armed hug, wrapped his tail lightly around her waist, and left his arm around her shoulders.   
  
Wanda, to Pietro's surprise, lightly put his hand around Kurt's waist, and cracked a smile. Pietro drew in a breath to tease Wanda with, but Kitty elbowed him in the ribs before he could say anything. "Do you have a death wish? Because I kinda have a problem with dying at a young age." Kitty said matter-of-factly.  
  
"So why did the come to the Institute?" Pietro asked.   
  
"Ve have no idea! They just came in and ze Professor just let them in!" Kurt said.  
  
"Yea, he like, said that he trusted them and gave them a room to and everything. They even had to, like, participate in the Danger room session today!" Kitty said.  
  
"It's probably Dad. He probably wants them to get as much information about the institute as he can so that he can use the information later on." Wanda said.   
  
  
  
"He -would- do that... But I don't think Remy and John would do that." Pietro said, and stared pacing infront of Kitty.  
  
"Like, yea. They seemed pretty sincere." Kitty added.  
  
"Why wouldn't they do it? Their his minions." Wanda said.  
  
"Ja, but Remy likes my sister, and John likes Amara." Kurt said, growling slightly when he mentioned Remy liking Rogue.  
  
"Oh. Do they really like the girls?" Wanda asked.  
  
"Like, you have no idea! You should have seen Remy flirting with Rogue! He's worse than Pietro! And John's as obvious as Kurt was when he was trying to get you to go out with him!" Kitty said. Kurt blushed at the last part.  
  
"Ja, but I did it knowing that it vould eventually vork!" Kurt said. Wanda raised an eyebrow at him, but said nothing.   
  
"Well... IF they really love the girls then... I don't know!" Wanda said, now pacing herself.  
  
"Yea, dad does have many ways to get people to do stuff for him. Trust me." Pietro said.  
  
"Don't you know anything about your father's plans?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Not really. Ever since I started going out with Kitty-kat, he kinda disowned me. And Wanda's never been to close to him." Pietro said without thinking. He immediately looked in Wanda's direction, ready to run at a sign of a hex bolt. Wanda just gave him a death glare, she had become much more in control of her anger after re-gaining her memory, and going out with the care free Kurt. Their good for each other. Especially since Wanda doesn't want to kill me anymore thanks to him. Pietro thought approvingly.  
  
"I really wish I knew what he was up to. Even though I don't know most of them, except Rogue, I still don't want them caught up in my father's plan's for world domination. Especially if they really love each other." Wanda said, finally standing still.  
  
"Ja, and I don't want Rogue to get hurt." Kurt said.  
  
"Or Amara." Kitty added.  
  
"Well, the only thing we can do I wait, and you two better keep an eye out for them, and we'll keep an ear out and help in any way." Pietro said. "Now, with that figured out, would my kitten like to go to the movies with my sister and her boyfriend?" Pietro asked, wagging his eyes up and down suggestively.   
  
"Well, lets see, what's the time- Oh my god! It's almost ten thirty! Logan's gonna kill us if he finds us gone! Come on Kurt, we gotta go! Se ya guys!" She panicked, giving Pietro a quick kiss on the cheek. Kurt, however, took a walk on the wild side, and gave Wanda a kiss on the lips, before being jerked back by Kitty and demanded to teleport. He smiled sheepishly and apologetically to Wanda, before teleporting out of sight.   
  
The twins stood their for a minute, before Wanda turned to walk back to the boarding house, Pietro right behind her. "You know, Logan takes the fun out of everything!" Pietro complained.  
  
"And Mystique and Dad do the same to us. Logan's just full-time." Wanda said.  
  
"Yea. But at least Logan cares about them." He pointed out.  
  
"True."  
  
^_^;;  
  
"Remy, sugah, would ya mind gettin meh some ice cream?" Rogue asked with a smile. They were both sitting on the Couch in the Rec Room, watching the Sixth Sense. Amara and John were sitting on the love seat next to the couch.   
  
Remy suppressed a growl, he was comfortable, leaning close to Rogue, and he had her arm around his shoulders without her removing it, or moving away from him totally. "O'course ma Cherie." He said cheerfully as he got up. John smirked in his direction, and Remy flicked him off as he walked out of the room.  
  
A minute later Remy walked back in with a pint of chocolate Ice cream. "Chocolate, sugah? Do ya know if they have Mint chocolate chip? It matches mah eyes better." she said, smiling up at him. Remy's left eye started twitching.   
  
"O'course Cherie." he said, going back. Amara giggled.  
  
"Rogue! You're horrible!" she teased.  
  
"When did Ah ever give you the impression that Ah wasn't?" Rogue asked. Remy came back a minute later, and before he came up to Rogue, she winked at Amara. He handed her the pint of Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream.   
  
"Mm, ya know Sugah, Ah've decided that Ah am really in the mood for Chocolate." she smiled. He nearly fell over.  
  
"Cherie!" He whined.  
  
"Sorry, sugah, remember. Three days." she smiled.  
  
"Only two and a half left." Remy said as he started back towards the kitchen.  
  
"More like two days and twenty two hours!" she called back.  
  
  
  
"Rogue, you've gotta be one of the meanest Sheila's to Remy I've ever seen. Keep up the good work!" John winked at her.   
  
So, another minute later, Remy came back with the pint of chocolate ice cream, and a silver spoon. He handed it to her and sat down before she could tell him to get a different kind.  
  
"Why thank ya sugah! How ever did yah know that Ah wanted chocolate?" She asked, eyes sparkling in amusement. To Remy's amusement, Rouge rested her head on his shoulder. He carefully put his arm back around his shoulder.  
  
"'t must be de bond between us, Cherie." he teased.   
  
^_^;;  
  
Well, that wasn't as long as my others, but it was sweet! I got all four romances in it! Sorry for the lack of Amyro. I'll try and do more next time, but I'm a die-hard Romy fan! Oh, and I have bad news. I'm going out of town for Spring break, so this will probably be the last update for about a week and a half, depending on how many reviews I get (hint hint) lol. Could someone give me a good story that has Kurt/Wanda, cuz i'm kinda writing without any idea how other's portray thier relationship and its kinda hard lol. Um....   
  
Oh! If ANYONE has any IDEAS about what Rogue should make Remy do, please tell me! I have a few good ones up my sleeve, but I need some small funny ones along the way, so if u wanna see Remy do anything that Rouge would make him do, please feel free to share!   
  
I'll miss you guys! Lol, I'll see you in about a week and a half! Bye bye! Review! 


	5. Part 1: Day 1 of the bet

Hi ya'll! I'm so glad you liked it, and thank you for reviewing!  
  
Weapon X61 - Sorry that Remy didn't win the bet, lol. I like the way you think! I was already gonna use some of your ideas, (like doing all her homework and chores) But I defiantly like the other ones! Thanks! You love my story? Wow, I'm touched! 9/10?! Thanks! Lol.  
  
Persona the ITG - I'm glad u liked the ice cream part, I loved writing it (Tho I felt bad for Remy for a second their, but quickly got over it ;-) ) I also liked the walking thing ^_^  
  
roguewannabe29 - Yea, I loved the ending too! It was fun to write ^_^ I felt sorry for Remy at first too, but I got over it real fast ;-)  
  
The Rogue Cajun - Romyness makes me happy too! And here's more! Lol.  
  
Flustered - In what part do you mean by Remy stealing everything they needed? When they were kicked out by Magneto? There's only so much he can steel, and he might have a bad day, and some motels would get a bit suspicious if they payed nightly in cash. If it's for the clothes that they bought after they got to the mansion, Remy could have stolen these things, but he was with John, and also, Remy would have probably stolen more things than needed, or could fit on the motorcycle. But don't worry, Remy is still a master theft, even if he isn't using his skills at the moment.  
  
The Uncanny R-men - I like kitty and piotr too! Have you read my Wish story? Its a Kiotr and Romy AU, but its really good!... Tho I do need to update that one too.. lol. Kurt/Wanda fics are hard to stumble upon, i've only been able to find two that had actually romance stuff in it, and one was a horror one, and was good but really didn't help me, and the other was too short lol. I'll defiantly try one of ur fics! And maybe, just maybe if their good enough, i'll review. Lol jk.   
  
Ishandahalf - Oh! I love that idea! It's perfect! Lol.   
  
Reality dreamer - love the name lol! That's a good idea, but I think I'll use that one next chapter, depends on how far I get in this chapter before I decide its to long. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
SperryDee - What kinda things are you thinking of? Share some lol! I"m glad you like it!  
  
^_^;;  
  
The teens had finished watching their movie, and then gone to bed. The next morning Remy woke to the sound of someone coming into his room. He froze, but didn't open his eyes, he wanted to know who was in his room first. John had left earlier this morning for breakfast, but Remy didn't think he'd be back so soon.  
  
"Mah gawd, its a freekin pigsty in here!" Rogue cursed as she tripped over something. She obviously had something in her arms. Remy opened his eyes and sat up.  
  
"Hello Cherie, what brings you int' Remy's room dis early in de- W'at de hell are y' bringin' in dresses fo'?" He asked as he noticed the pile of six or seven dresses in her arms.   
  
"These are donations from tha girls. Apparently they also think it'll be funny to see you in a dress." Rogue said as she laid them on the bed.  
  
Remy scooted away from the dresses, revealing his uncovered chest... Actually he wasn't wearing anything except for a pair of Spongebob boxers... "Well, sorry t' dissapoint dem Cherie, but Remy ain't ever gonna wear a dress. Not in a million years!"  
  
"Like tha boxers Rems, and yea, yah are gonna wear a dress. Now, lets see which one fits yah tha best..." She smirked evilly as she picked up the first dress, a mid-thigh purple dress with a square neck line and thick straps, but no sleeves.   
  
"Hmm..." She said as she held it up to Remy, "Ah don't think this one's gonna fit... Lets see the next one..."  
  
"Knew y'd like de boxers Cherie, but only after hell freezes over will Remy be caught wearing a dress." he said as he got up and started looking though his drawers for something to wear.  
  
"Ah don't think so Sugah, remember, the bet? Yah're wearing a dress today, and tomorrow, and tha day after that." Rogue's smile widened at every thought.  
  
"Dammit! Cherie, y'wouldn't!" Remy said.  
  
"Oh Ah would."   
  
^_^;;  
  
Twenty minutes later Remy came out in a dark red dress with black designs. It was spaghetti strapped, and a nice circle neck line. It was a little tight, and showed off his muscles. It was supposed to cut off about three inches above the knee, but on Remy it came up to mid-thigh.  
  
"I look like a freekin' faggot in this Cherie!" Remy complained, slipping into first person from the stress of the situation.  
  
"Yah look adorable, it matches yah're eyes."  
  
"Why does Remy have de feeling dat dis is you're dress?" Remy asked, pointing to the red and black designs.  
  
"Well, sugah, that's cus it is. Ah like red an' black." Rogue said as she started walking down to breakfast. Remy followed dejectedly behind.   
  
^_^;;   
  
As soon as Remy stepped into the kitchen, it fell silent. Most blinked for a few seconds before cracking up. Even Logan smirked at the sight. "Well, Remy, looks like you're gettin' in touch with you're girly side." he said.  
  
"Wow, Remy! I never knew you were a cross-dresser!" Jamie cried from his seat.   
  
"All the hot guys are." Jubilee shook her head sadly, the other girls nodded in agreement.  
  
Remy glared at him, but it had absolutely no effect, actually, it just made the students laugh harder. "Remy's not gay! Rogue made me!" He whined. This comment just brought many 'Whipped' noises and hand motions. Finally they quieted enough so that Remy could get some breakfast and sit by Rogue.  
  
"Soo, Roguie, y'wanna go to de movies t'day or somet'in?" Remy asked.  
  
"Well, sugah, I've got some homework to do over tha four-day weekend, but after yah do that for meh, Ah'm sure we could go do something." She smiled at him.  
  
"Homework?" Remy gulped.  
  
"Yup, French homework," Remy sighed in relief, "and History." Remy sweatdropped.  
  
"Cherie, y'do know dat Remy 'asn't gone t' school since... well, fo' a while." he pointed out. Rogue shrugged.  
  
"So? That's why I brought home the book."  
  
^_^;;  
  
A few seats away from Remy and Rogue, Amara and John were talking. "I cant believe Rogue made Remy wear a dress! It's hilarious." Amara giggled as she looked over at him.  
  
"It's given 'im a taste o' his own medicine." John assured her, and laughed as well. "Hey, 'mara, wanna go for a walk after breakfast? And then we can go to the movies with Rogue and Remy maybe...?" John asked, crossing his fingers under the table.  
  
"...Sure, why not? I can do my homework tomorrow!" She smiled broadly. John punched the air and cheered.  
  
"Oh yea! Whose the man? John's the man!" he cheered.  
  
So, after breakfast they went to go on a walk on the Institute grounds, little did they know that Kitty was following them. "So, you can control fire?" she asked rather rhetorically, "That's awesome. But, why do you get all crazy around it and everything?"   
  
"Well, it is fire, love. It's just amazing how beautiful and yet destructive it can be, like you." he said the last part more quietly, but she still heard it.  
  
"How'd you get your powers?" she asked.  
  
"Eh, it's depressing and we're in a good mood, so I'll tell you some other day Love." he smiled and put his arm around her. She smiled.  
  
"Okay." They continued walking for a little longer when John started tickling Amara.  
  
"H-hey! *giggle giggle* Not fair!" she said, and in turn, tickled him back. They sat down on a bench and continued tickling each other until Amara was on top of John.   
  
"Hellu love!" he said cheerfully. Amara blushed and was about to get off of him, but he put his arm around her waist, pulled her back, and kissed her on the lips. When they parted, Amara was blushing even more than before. "Y're beautiful when y' blush. Y'know that 'Mara?" he asked as they both got up and started walking back to the mansion. Amara just laughed.   
  
^_^;;  
  
"'Who did general Cornwallis send in his place to surrender and why do you think he sent that person instead of going himself?' Cherie! What de hell is dis crap?" Remy asked as he looked at the worksheet in his hand.  
  
"The revolutionary war." she said. They were in her room, Remy was hunched over on her bed trying to do her History worksheet on the war, and Rogue was sitting at her vanity painting her nails black.  
  
"O, dat makes it so much easier." he rolled his eyes, and then started writing some crap that he found in the book. "Why d' ya need t'know dis anyway?" he asked.  
  
"To hell if Ah know. They probably want to just be sure that if we ever go on Who Wants To Be a Millionaire that we know the answers." she shrugged.  
  
Twenty minutes later, the four teens were ready to leave. They were now in the garage as Remy decided which car to steel. "Ok, it's between Scott's convertible an' Jeanie's SUV..." he said as he did 'eenie meenie minie mo'. Soon they were all piled into Scott's car and driving off to the movie theater.   
  
On the way their, Rogue asked Remy to stop at a Wallgreens. "Wat y'need from Wallgreens?" Remy asked, knowing that he was going to have to get it.  
  
"Well sugah, the candy's cheaper here, and Amara can put it in her purse so that we only have to buy drinks at tha theater, and we're out of tampon's at the institute, so could yah get some candy, pad's and tampons for us?" Rogue asked, smiling innocently. John snickered in the back.   
  
"Wat?! Damn bet! N- Fine, but only if Johnnie goes wit me." Remy said suddenly. John stopped laughing.  
  
"What? No way mate, you're alone on this one!" John said.  
  
"Den Remy's not goin." He said stubbornly.  
  
"John, just go with him before we're late." Amara said, and the two boys went.   
  
Inside the store, John and Remy started picking out some candies to get. "What's up mate?" John asked, seeing Remy glance around every few seconds.  
  
"Remy gets de feelin we bein' watched, but he can't see anyone watchin'... Must just be m' imagination. But I just cant shake it." he said, getting serious towards the end.  
  
"Same here. Guess its just us. Oh well, lets go get their female products." John said. They walked to the row where the tampons and pads were kept, and their jaws dropped to the floor.  
  
"Dere are so damn many!" Remy cursed. Indeed, their was two rows filled with different types of tampons and pads.  
  
"Just get the most expensive kind." Pyro said as he started looking around.  
  
"Eight dollars for twenty of them?" Remy asked.  
  
"Yea, do we get the larger packs or the smaller ones?" John asked, poking one of the bags of pads.  
  
"Remy dunno dammit. Just get the medium size." he shrugged. After a few minutes they finally chose out the two kinds. Then they went to the check out line. A guy was working their at the moment and simply raised an eyebrow at the pads and tampons before ringing them up.  
  
^_^;;  
  
"How'd ya get the right one? Have ya done this before?" Rogue asked as she looked through the bag. She handed Amara the candy and put the other stuff on the floorboard.   
  
"Lucky guess." Remy said as they got to the theater.   
  
"There are so many different kinds, how do you choose!?" John asked. The girls shrugged.  
  
They got to the movie theater soon enough and decided to see '13 going on 30' . They got popcorn and soda's for everyone, and shared the candy in Amara's purse. John and Amara sat together a row below Remy and Rogue. Whenever John leaned in to give Amara a kiss, Remy would throw a piece of popcorn at him.  
  
"Yah're so evil." Rogue teased, leaning closer to him to get some popcorn. Remy turned to her so that their lips were only inches apart.   
  
"Remy knows he is." he whispered. "Evil and daring." he winked. Rogue started to pull back but Remy squeezed her hand. "Y'trust me, Cherie?" he asked.  
  
"O'course Ah trust yah Remy, its meh Ah don't trust... Mah powers." She sighed before sitting back in her seat. Remy sighed and put his arm around her, rubbing her arm with his thumb.   
  
"'s ok Cherie, Remy's sure y'll learn to control your powers some day. Remy knows y'will." he said confidently.  
  
"At least one of us can be optimistic." Rogue said, even though she cracked a smile.  
  
^_^;;  
  
Magneto stared at the screen. Yes. This was going better then planed. They were almost immediately accepted into the X-men family. They even got lessons on how to work the Danger room, could his luck get any better? Of course. It was almost time for him to make his move. "Just a little longer. I just have to wait a little longer..." he assured himself. And when he could, he would make his move, and then he would take his first step to ruling the world, exterminating the X-Men...  
  
^_^;;  
  
The movie ended, with all four of them fairly happy, except for John who was mad at Remy for throwing popcorn at him every time he tried to make a move. Remy just smiled innocently and claimed he had not done anything of the sort.   
  
When they got to the mansion Ororo came up to them to tell Rogue that it was her night to cook dinner. "So, that means McDonald's or Burger King?" Amara asked.  
  
  
  
"Ah think Ah'm gonna cook tonight." Rogue smiled.  
  
"You can cook?" Amara asked.  
  
"Of course Ah can!" Rogue said as she walked into the kitchen, Remy right behind her.   
  
  
  
"Wat did she mean by dat?" Remy asked.  
  
"Normally when its mah day to cook dinner, Ah either skip by goin' to dinner with Risty or get them all fast food. But Ah think Ah'm gonna surprise them and cook tonight. With yah're help of course." Rogue explained.  
  
"I'd be my pleasure Cherie." Remy said. "So, wat we makin?"   
  
^_^;;  
  
Dinner that night was one of the best ones they ever had. Rogue and Remy busted their butts off to make an old fashioned home-made southern meal. There was good Barbeque chicken, beef and ribs, freshly brewed sweet tea, grits (it's not only for breakfast), and corn bread.   
  
"This is great!" Bobby said.  
  
"Rogue! I never knew you were, like, such a great cook!" Kitty said. "Not as good as me, but its great!" Many students choked on some food at this comment.   
  
"My stars and garters Rogue, maybe we should have you cook more often!" Dr. McCoy said.  
  
"I agree. I haven't had barbeque this good since I was in.... Oh, since I was in New Orleans for my friends bachelor party!" The professor said, chewing on a rib. Everyone tried not to think of the professor in the french quarter of New Orleans drinking at a bachelor party.   
  
Rogue beamed at the complements. "Remy helped also." she added, Remy however put an arm around her and said, "Remy don' get no credit for dis delicious dinner, he only flipped de food when Cherie told 'im to."   
  
^_^;;  
  
After dinner the four teenagers sat down in the Rec room and played Monopoly. They played vigorously until they just decided that since Amara had over half the properties, they were not gonna win. Then they all said goodnight and went to bed, after Remy had to almost surgically remove Johns lips from Amara's.  
  
  
  
"Hey mate, I was just tryin' to catch up what I missed at the movies." John shrugged. They opened the door to their room and froze. Every metal item in their room was floating.   
  
  
  
"John, tell Remy dat he's dreamin." Remy said. John pinched him, "Ow! Merde, Remy only asked y' to tell him! Not pinch 'im!"  
  
"Your not dreaming. Now get in here before someone gets suspicious." Magneto called from the shadows.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you doin here?!" John asked as he and Remy stepped in as commanded. The door behind them closed quietly.  
  
"I need you two to do something for me." Magneto said.  
  
"Uh-uh. No way. We ain't doin it. Y' dumped us, and now we're deserting y'." Remy said before turning around to walk out the door.   
  
"Not so fast, Gambit." Magneto said when the door would not open for Remy. "You see, I -would- hate it if anything happened to your girls... if you know what I mean." Magneto smirked.  
  
"Dey don' work f'y' y'cant hurt dem!" Remy growled. Magneto spread his plam out for them to see, nothing was in it though.  
  
"Do you remember that silver necklace the young lady named Rogue was wearing earlier?" He asked as he closed his fingers slightly. Their was suddenly choking noises from the floor above them.   
  
"W'at are y'doin' to her?! Let 'er go!" Remy demanded, but Magneto didn't stop.  
  
"Say you'll help me." Magneto said. Remy hesitated, and Magneto closed his fingers a little tighter.  
  
"Fine! Fine, Gambit'll help y'wit dis one little t'ing, but den, y' leave us alone, y' hear!?" Remy yelled.  
  
"You're not the one who should be making deals." Magneto pointed out, but let go of his hold on Rogue. "Now, Pyro? Or do you need the same... motivation?" Magneto asked.  
  
"No! No, mate, not at all. I'll do it." John said quickly.   
  
"Good... Good... Now, here's what I want you to do.."  
  
^_^;;  
  
Ah, I know you guys are just about to kill me, arn't ya'll? Well, sorry bout the long update, but I just got back from Washington about an hour ago and had to finish this up (I only had a page left before I could update it) Soo, here it is. Enjoy and pretty please REVEIW!  
  
Oh! And more idea's for what Rogue should do to Remy are greatly appreciated, I got a few more up my sleeve, but your idea's are much better and funnier! Lol. 


	6. Part 1: Day 2 of the bet

Hiya! Well, i'm sorry about the cliffhangers, but never fear! I updated! Lol.  
  
Roguewannabe29 - heh... heh, Knives? Now why would you wanna hurt me-Oh, the cliff hanger... heh. *sweat drop* Well, here's a thought, if you kill me, I cant update. So there! You cant kill me ;-). Yea, poor Remy. Actually Rogue was merciful and let him take off the dress to go out to the movies, it would be bad for her image if she went to the movies with a cross-dresser. ;-) I'm glad you loved it, and please, continue to breath in and out, and don't kill me lol.  
  
UntitledWhispers - I"m glad you like it! Yea, Mags is a jerk, but we still love him and his crazy un-successful plans to rule the world... but will this plan be un-successful? Or will it succeed? Duhn dun dunnnn.  
  
Flaming Fire Goddess - I'm glad you like it. Hah! Happy ending? Hahahahaha, but their will be a sequel ;-)  
  
The Uncanny R-man - Fluff does rule! (But, since drama and Angst rules even more, there's only gonna be a little more fluff before... oops, I've said to much already) Magneto is evil, and you'll just have to wait and find out. But its not so much what Mags makes John and Remy do, but what he does with what they get *hinthint* lol. Wish isn't one of my better stories, i'll admit, but I hope you like!  
  
Ishandahalf - Remy in boxers grabs my attention to (but him without boxers grabs it more ;-) jk lol) I love spongebob lol, and I figured that Remy would too, being stuck with John in the base and them both being so immature. Magneto's cool, even if he's evil ^_^  
  
Arin Ross/Arain Rowan/Anee - Lol! Heh, why's she burnin food...? I like those idea's! ... Now, to find a website that gives lyrics for 'the sexy song' lol Arin, you know, taking 40 advil's is bad for you're health, you should try long Vodka's instead... Or some good ol' Bourbon ;-) And I know what you mean about the people you live with. You should meet my mother... then again, I don't want to wish that kind of horror on you.... Anee's startin' to scare me... lol  
  
ASGT - Yea, Magneto does. He probably thinks it 'helps his image' lol. I LOVE that idea! Oh this is gonna be fun! Thanks!  
  
Weapon X 61 - Yea, I loved your ideas! Haha, Remy, sugah, no one cares if its mean and unhumane, its happenin' to yah, and we love it! I like the shirt idea, but not to walmart *evil smile* nooo, not to walmart. How did my fanfic go up a point in one day when I didn't update? Not that i'm complaining, but still... its an enigma...  
  
Linda Keene - 12 inches? How long was your hair!? Lol, well I don't plan to give Remy a hair cut ( thou God knows he needs one, the bowl cut just doesn't look that great on him) Haha! Breakdancing! that's halariouse Hahahah! I bet that guy must have been real funny! Hang-gliding accident in Argentina! Lol!  
  
RealityDreamer - Yea i liked your idea! lol Oh, it's gonnna get even more interesting soon...  
  
^_^;;  
  
Remy had woken up in a bad mood. He was now twisted into yet ANOTHER of Magneto's plans, and couldn't tell anyone! And just when Rogue was beginning to trust him too. Then he noticed the skirt and matching shirt at the end of his bed with a note from Rogue.  
  
"Put this on and then come to my room for further instructions." He read out loud. He had to smile, she was good. "An' she chose m'favorite color." he smirked as he picked up the dark green skirt and light green shirt with dark green designs to match the skirt.   
  
"Skirt's a little to short f'Remy dough..." He commented as he noticed that the skirt came just above mid-thigh. He then noticed the fishnets that had been hiding under the skirt.  
  
"Shit no."  
  
^_^;;  
  
"Remy, yah're not wearin' the fishnets." Rogue pointed out as he walked into her room. She was dressed in her usual skirt and shirt with mesh top, and curled on her bed, reading a nice Vampire story.   
  
"Cherie, Remy would jump off de edge of de world for y', but Remy is NOT wearin' fishnets! It'd hurt de special pacage." he folded his arms stubbornly.   
  
Rogue rolled her eyes, "Fahne, you're off the hook for the fishnets, but you're doin mah laundry. Its in that basket right their. Ah'm feelin tired, Ah had a rough night and Ah just wanna relax and read for a while." she explained. Remy cringed slightly when Rogue mentioned last night.  
  
"Oui ma Cherie. You're laundry will be done by you'rs truly before y' can say 'Quicksilver'." he winked as he walked out of the room.   
  
^_^;;   
  
On his way to the laundry room, he found John comming out of their room. "Hey homme." he said, rather sadly.  
  
"Hey mate. Y'ready?" John asked, although it was obvious that he wasn't.  
  
"No, but we gotta do it anyway. Atleast after dis, ol' Bucket head 'll leave us alone." Remy said.  
  
"I know what you mean. Lets go get it over with." John said.  
  
  
  
"Just lemme start dis load and Remy'll come." Remy said, walking to the laundry room. John followed him.  
  
"Do you even know how to do laundry?" John asked.  
  
"Nope, dat's why its a good t'ing y'here." Remy said.  
  
"Well, separate it into dark stuff and light stuff." John said, as Remy started the two piles. Soon they had two medium piles, one dark, the other light.   
  
"Now Remy just puts one in wit some soap right? Remy'll do the darks first, it's smaller." he smirked as he started picking stuff up and putting it in the washing machine. He then picked up a black thong with some red lace.  
  
"Wow Cherie. Remy knew dat red an' black were y're favorite colors, but a t'ong dat color? Remy's heard dat if y'have black panties, that means y'have a longin' fo' some lovin." he smirked, putting it into the machine.   
  
"... Where did you hear that? Normally black and red means Goth. Though that might just be me." John said.   
  
"Ok Johnnie, lets go get it over wit." Remy decided. They both stiffened immediately, and started creeping down the stairs and to the Danger Room. When they got to the Danger room, John took out a disk and put it in the computer. Then Remy turned it on and started copying the entire thing to the super disk.  
  
"I still don't understand why he wants to know about the Danger room instead of Cerebro. I thought he always wanted the readouts to Cerebro, not the Danger room." John said as everything was copying itself.  
  
"Remy dunno either, but don' mention it to 'im. He might just change his mind, and den we'd be even more screwed den we already are." Remy ordered.   
  
"Gotchya. Wonder what he's gonna do with all this crap." John asked, looking at the screen   
  
"Hell if Remy knows." he shrugged. "An w'at ever it is, Remy don care as long as it means he'll leave us alone and let us be wit our Cherie's." he said as he took out the disk. He put it in his pocket and sighed in relief. "It's done Johnnie, now lets get out o' here before someone comes in." he said.  
  
  
  
They both left and went to go do things. John went to go hang out with Amara and help her with her homework (Distract her from it is more likely). And Remy went to go finish the wash.  
  
^_^;;  
  
"'Mara, why y'have t'do that stupid work anyway?" John asked. He was laying on her bed, face and arms hanging off one side. Amara was sitting on a chair in front of a desk, doing her math homework.  
  
"Well, I have to do it so that I get a good grade in school. Its so hard though! I just don't understand it sometimes. But I am getting better." she smiled at him, he smiled back, but it looked weird since he was upside down.   
  
"Their are so many other fun things we could do rather than you doing your homework. A certain idea comes to mind..." he said, winking at her.  
  
"Have you been taking lessons from Gambit?" Amara asked, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Only one way to find out, love." he smiled again. Amara put her pencil down and stood up, streaching.  
  
"I'm not gonna be able to finish it with you in here anyway." she decided, laying down next to John. They were silent for a few minutes until Amara spoke up, "So, why did you decide to work for Magneto anyway?" she asked.  
  
John winced and looked around nervously, "Er, well. It's... Um... I don't really wanna talk about it." he said quickly.  
  
"Oh... Okay." Amara frowned. "Then what -do- you wanna talk about?"  
  
"You, 'Mara. You amaze me. What's your favorite color?" John asked.  
  
Amara giggled, "Red or Orange."   
  
"Yea, tough choice..."  
  
^_^;;  
  
Remy walked into Rogue's room with a basket full of clean clothes, and the thong he had noticed earlier, laying on top. He set the basket down on the floor and lifted the thong. "Dis, Remy t'inks, was de most interesting item of clothing -if you can call it dat much- dat Remy found." he said. Rogue looked up and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Congratulations Swamp rat, you've found my thong. Do yah have a problem with it?" she asked challengingly.   
  
"De only problem Remy has wit it, Cherie, is dat you haven't let Remy see y' wit it on." he smirked.   
  
"And yah ain't ever gonna." she replied tartly.   
  
"Aww, Cherie."  
  
"Can it, Swamp rat, or do you want to find yourself having to wear that tomorrow?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him. He gulped nervously.   
  
"So where's yo' room mate?" he asked, trying to start a conversation.  
  
"Left early this mornin for some reason or other probably to go shoppin' or see her boyfriend." Rogue said, shifting positions and then wincing in pain.   
  
"Never mind, Cherie. W'ats wrong? Y'hurtin' o'somet'in?" he asked, walking closer to her bed.  
  
"Mah back hurts. Ah didn't sleep well last night." Rogue explained.  
  
"Oh, well, turn 'round. Let Remy's Magic Fingers™ do 'is magic." Remy joked as Rogue turned around.  
  
  
  
"Alright Swamp rat, but your fingers decide to get adventurous and you'll find no fingers left to ever venture with. Got it?"  
  
"Anyt'in for de fille." Remy answered with a deep bow before starting to give her a massage.  
  
^_^;;   
  
OK, this is kinda confusing. Basically we're gonna go back in time, and start the day in someone else's point of view. It starts around the time when Remy and John walked into their room and found Magneto their.   
  
Kitty Pryde woke up to the sound of her room mate coughing. Funny, it seemed just minutes ago that she had fallen asleep... Oookay, that's because it -was- minutes ago when she had fallen asleep.  
  
Suddenly her friend's coughing ceased, "Like, Rogue? Are you okay?" she asked.   
  
"...Yea Kitty, Ah'm *cough* fahne. Must have choked on some spit o'somethin." she said.  
  
"Oh, alright."  
  
"... Kitty, did yah hear that?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Hear what?" Kitty asked, although she heard it, their was talking going on in the room below them, Remy and John's room...  
  
"Oh, nothin. Must have been my imagination. G'night Kit." Rogue said, while turning over and falling into an uneasy sleep filled with nightmares. Kitty, however, did not go back to sleep. She quietly phased halfway through the floor, poking her head through the ceiling to the boy's room enough so that she could hear what was going on.  
  
She saw Magneto in their and almost gasped.   
  
"Now, Pyro? Or do you need the same... motivation?" Magneto asked. Motivation for   
  
what?!  
  
"No! No, mate, not at all. I'll do it." John said quickly. Do what?! Oh Gawd, they must be planing to do something horrible to Rogue and Amara!   
  
"Good... Good... Now, here's what I want you to do.." Kitty quickly phased back into her   
  
room.  
  
  
  
"Oh Gawd! Their gonna hurt Amara and Rogue! I knew they were up to something fishy! I, like, have to get Kurt and tell Pietro so he and Wanda can help out!" she decided, just before a wave of sleep rushed over her and she crawled back into bed.  
  
  
  
"Of course, that can, like, wait till morning... Early morning..."  
  
^_^;;  
  
And indeed it was very early in the morning when Kitty ran into Kurt's room to wake him up. "Kurt! Like, Kurt! Hurry and get up!"  
  
Kurt groaned and opened one eye "Mein Gott! It's six in ze morning Keety! On a Sunday morning! Isn't zere a law about Sunday bein' ze 'Day o' rest'" Kurt asked angrily.  
  
"Ha, ha. And actually the day of rest is Saturday, if your Jewish. But that doesn't matter!" Kitty rambled before noticing that Kurt had turned over again.  
  
"Zere should be a law about waking someone up zis early on a Sunday!" Kurt growled.  
  
"Kurt! Like, seriously! You're sister's feelings and maybe even life is on stake here! And all you can do is complain on waking up early?"Kitty asked. Kurt jumped up in the air and started rushing around to get dressed.  
  
"Meine schwester?! I'll kill him! He's hurting meine schwester? I'm gonna kill him!" Kurt yelled as he pulled on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.  
  
"Woah, like, Kurt. First we're like gonna go get Pietro and Wanda to help us out. I'll tell you what I heard on the way to the brotherhood..." Kitty said, but Kurt grabbed her arm and 'ported to the door of the boarding house.  
  
"Or, like, I could tell you all right now..." Kitty said before knocking.   
  
^_^;;  
  
Kitty, Kurt, Pietro and Wanda were sitting outside on the porch of the Brotherhood Boarding House. Kitty had just finished explaining what she heard Magneto telling the two boys.  
  
"Ugh! I cant believe Father! And you wonder why I wanted to kill him." Wanda growled at Pietro (A/N: Wanda does have her memory back, but she's decided not to kill Pietro, and not to kill her father... yet...).   
  
"He always does things like this. PoorRoguie." Pietro sighed, pacing the front porch. He had no intention of ever going out with Rogue, but she was like a sister too him.  
  
  
  
"I'm going to kill him!" Kurt growled, his eyes glowing a golden yellow.  
  
"I'll help." Wanda said.  
  
"Me too! Both of the liers!" Kitty agreed.  
  
"No, no. That's not what we should do. What we should do is find out what they want to do and stop it. We should also tell Rogue and Amara. They do deserve to know that the boyfriends that supposedly love them are traitors to their teem and them." Pietro said, continuing pacing.  
  
  
  
"Yea! I'll talk to Amara about John." Kitty said, brightening at the thought of setting everything right.   
  
  
  
"Are you kidding? Have you ever tried telling Rogue something she doesn't want to hear? It's impossible!" Kurt said.   
  
"You still have to try, she's your sister. She'll listen." Wanda assured him.   
  
^_^;;  
  
"Hey Rogue?" Amara asked, knocking on the door before opening it and entering her room.  
  
Rogue jumped up. Remy stopped giving her a back rub, bud didn't look to happy about it. "Yea?" Rogue snapped. Amara hesitated, but only for a moment before asking a question.  
  
"Me and John are gonna go shopping, wanna come along?"  
  
  
  
Rogue almost immediatly said 'hell no' but thought for a second. She didn't have any money... But Remy did... She could drag him through the mall...  
  
"Yea, Ah'd love to, and Ah know that Remy would too. But first, he needs a change of clothes" she said, beaming at the Cajun.  
  
"Mon Dieu! Wat next?!" Remy asked.  
  
"This, sugah." she said, pulling out a pair of jeans that looked long enough for Remy, but to tight, and a plain white shirt that said in black letters, "Mutant Menace, Please Arrest Me For Your Own Safety"   
  
"Cherie, do y'want Remy t'go t'jail?" he asked bluntly as he yanked of the skirt and shirt and pulled on the pants and shirt. Of course, the pants were too tight, and were hip huggers, so his boxers were showing on the two inches between the pants and the bottom of the shirt.  
  
"Of course not, Swamp rat...Well, now that you mention it... Yea, just a bit." she smiled.  
  
"Merci Cherie" Remy said, bowing extravagantly. They all heard the sound of straining fabric about to rip.  
  
"You better not bend to much in those, they might rip." Amara suggested as they walked out of Rogue's room.  
  
"Great, dat woul'd be de highlight of Remy's day." he grumbled.  
  
"I'd be the highlight of mahne." Rogue smirked evilly.  
  
"Great! Come on!" Amara said. They followed and met in the garage again. This time they took Jean's SUV, and John convinced Remy to let him drive.  
  
^_^;;  
  
"Like, Amara?" Kitty asked as she walked into Amara's room, but only found Jubilee on the bed listening to a CD and reading a book for school. "Oh, like, sorry." Kitty apologized.  
  
She went to the kitchen to find that Kurt hadn't found Rogue anywhere either. "They're probably out with -them-, those nasty traitors." Kurt growled again. "Don't worry meine schwester, I'll save you!" Kurt yelled, making every one in the kitchen look over at him. He teleported out of the room, to God know's where.  
  
"Eh, sorry bout that." Kitty said to the few occupants in the room. They went back to what they were doing. Then Kurt ported back into the room, looking slightly embarrassed.   
  
  
  
"I don't know where zey vent." he admitted.   
  
^_^;;  
  
"Y're NEVER drivin' a car wit anyone in it ever again!" Remy yelled at John as they got out of the car at the mall, "Not only are y' a danger t' de people in de car, but de other cars, and de pedestrians, even dat ol' lady in her garden was hardly safe!" he yelled. Amara was swaying, trying not to loose her lunch, and Rogue was giving her Death Glare™ to John.  
  
"An Ah thought that no one could drive as bad as Kitty." she said as they all walked into the mall. Some people gave them a wide path, due to Remy's shirt, but most thought it a joke since he was wearing glasses and no one saw his eyes.   
  
^_^;;  
  
Three hours of heavy shopping using up Xavier's and Remy's credit cards, they were walking back to the car. All the bags, even Amara's, were piled in Remy's arms.  
  
"Remy still don see why, if y'brought him t' Victoria's Secret wit y', Cherie, dat he coudn't come in wit' y' in de dressing room's to see how de bra's looked on y'." Remy huffed from behind a million bags and boxes. Rogue just rolled her eyes.   
  
^_^;;  
  
The four of them got back just in time for the usual hectic dinner. Everyone scrambled for food, cooked by Ororo, while Logan was yelling above the racket.  
  
"Remember! Tomorrow we have a Danger Room session for everyone! That's X-men AND new recruits! If you're not their, I swear you'll curse the first time your mother laid eyes on your father!" Logan yelled, in a worse mood than usual.  
  
The students continued eating, as if they hadn't heard a thing Logan said, but they would all be their... or would they?   
  
"Got it?!" Logan roared. Oh yea, they'd be their. After dinner, Rogue and Amara both said an early goodnight to their boys, Rogue off to read, and Amara to do her homework. The boys agreed, it was the time to give Magneto his disk. The boys went to their rooms to wait.  
  
Remy was reading a book, or was supposedly reading one. He kept on having to re-read the page because he kept on drifting off. What if Rogue found out that he had helped Magneto? She woudn't. What if one of them accidentally walked in? He got up and locked the door, they woudn't. What if Logan smelled Magneto? Nothing he could do about that...  
  
John was playing with his fire (surprise surprise, huh?) But kept on having to make more from his lighter. He got distracted and let go his hold, then got frustrated and created more fire.   
  
They didn't have to wait long. About twenty minutes after they locked themselves in their room, the windows opened and Magneto came in. "Do you have what I asked for?"   
  
"No, Remy t'ought i'd be funny to leave it down dere fo' dem to find." Magneto streatched out a hand threateningly, and Remy took the disk out of his trench pocket.  
  
"Calm down, 't's right here." he said, giving it to him.   
  
"Good. Now, when's the next Danger room meeting or whatever the call it?" he asked.  
  
"No way, mate! We got your bloody disk, we're not gonna help you anymore!" John said.  
  
"When is it?" he asked again, this time clenching both hands. Their was coughing heard from too rooms upstairs now.  
  
"Tomorrow! Tomorrow night at eight!" they both yelled.  
  
"Good." Magneto said, releasing the hold. "Good, I suggest that you too 'accidentally' miss the meeting, I would hate for you to be their when something tragic happens." Magneto hinted as he flew out of the room.  
  
"Dammit!" John cursed, kicking the bed, "It wasn't supposed to happen like this! We weren't supposed to get in another one of Magneto's plans! What if they find out about it? What are we gonna do?" he asked, sitting on the bed hopeless.  
  
"We ain't gonna let dem find out. Remy dunno what we gonna do, but he sure know's one t'ing. We sure as hell ain't gonna let dose fille's anywhere near dat room t'morrow night." Remy said. John nodded in agreement.   
  
"Yea mate, whatever it takes, they're not getting hurt by that bastard."  
  
^_^;; Meanwhile...  
  
Kitty walked down the hall to Amara and Jubilee's room. She paused for a moment, in front of her own door, thinking she heard someone talking nearby, but decided it was just her imagination and continued on her way to the girl's room. When she got their she knocked on the door, "Amara?" she asked. A few seconds later Amara called back.  
  
"Come in!" Kitty came in, Amara was their, but Jubilee was not. Not that it mattered, Kitty was actually glad that the other girl was not their.  
  
"Um, like, hey Amara." She said sheepishly.  
  
"Hi Kitty. Whatsup?" she asked.  
  
"Well, um... Okay, I don't know how to tell you this... but. John-and-Remy-are-planning-against-you-guys-with-Magneto-to-hurt-you. So-I-think-you-should-stop-going-out-with-him." she said with speed that would have made Pietro proud.  
  
Amara blinked, "Ok, ha-ha. Very funny, please go tell Bobby that it a horribly mean joke. John wouldn't do that to me! Even if Magneto wanted him to do something for him, John would tell me about it."  
  
"Amara! I'm being serious! He's helping Magneto with something in the Mansion! Their plotting against you and Rogue! I just don't want you to get hurt." Kitty pleaded.  
  
"Yea, whatever. Please leave." Amara asked, turning back to her magazine. Kitty didn't move.  
  
"I'm not leaving until you listen to me!" Kitty said stubbornly. Amara glared at her, and then sighed.  
  
"Fine, if you won't leave, then I will." She said, getting up and heading off to the Rec room.  
  
^_^;; Also meanwhile (the mansion sure is busy, hahn?)  
  
Kurt knocked nervously on the door to his sisters room. He had to do it, he didn't like doing it, and he was sure that he wouldn't be pleased with the result, but he had to do it.  
  
  
  
"Whadyawant?" Came Rogue's reply.  
  
"It's mee, can I come in?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Sure thing sugah." she called back. Kurt came in. Rogue was laying down on her bed flipping through one of Kitty's old magazines and drawing mean faces on the people with permanent marker. Kurt just continued watching her, sitting on the edge of her bed, tail twitching nervously.  
  
"Yes?" she asked, starting to get irritated.  
  
"Er, Rogue. I have something important to talk to you about..." he started. Rogue sat up a bit straighter and forgot about her magazine.  
  
"Yea? What is it? Is someone hurt?" she asked.  
  
"Well, not really. Not yet, at least. Oh Rogue, I'm sorry. Remy and John are helping Magneto do something. Their vorking as double agents or something. They're helping him and Remy's gonna end up hurting you. And I don't want zat to happen." he explained. Rogue raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Yah know Kurt, Ah love yah cuz yah're mah brother, but It really ain't fair that you and Scott are gaining up on me about Remy." she said, Scott had been giving Rogue glances that told her that he totally did not approve, and probably would have spoken to her by now if it weren't for Jean. "But Ah cant believe that Remy would help Magneto with anything, he'd rather die." Rogue finished.  
  
"Rogue! You have to believe me! He's doing something to hurt you and I just know it!" Kurt tried to explain.  
  
"No Kurt, he's not gonna hurt me, Ah trust him, okay? Ah trust him. Now leave me alone." She said, picking her magazine up and continuing to draw devil horns on Hillary Duff. When she noticed that Kurt had not moved she looked up and gave him a death glare, and he sighed before 'porting off.  
  
^_^;;  
  
Remy froze outside Rogue's door. He had left his room a few minutes earlier and got to Rogue's room just in time to hear part of theconveration.   
  
Yah know Kurt, Ah love yah cuz yah're mah brother, but It really ain't fair that you and Scott are gaining up on me about Remy." she said, "but Ah cant believe that Remy would help Magneto with anything, he'd rather die." Rogue finished  
  
"Rogue! You have to believe me! He's doing something to hurt you and I just know it!" Kurt said. Did Kurt know? Remy wondered. No, he was just being an overprotective brother.   
  
"No Kurt, he's not gonna hurt me, Ah trust him, okay? Ah trust him. Now leave me alone." Remy froze. Rogue trusted him? He knew that he trusted him more, but that she trusted him that much. He sighed, and, shaking his head, retreated back to his room  
  
^_^;;  
  
Wow, longest chapter yet! Yay lol. Well, I don't really need any more dare idea's, he only has a few more hours before he's out of it (Remy: THANK GOD!) But what I REALLY need is, does anyone have a website that gives you the lyrics of songs? I know there are some website out their that give them, I just don't know them.   
  
And, does anyone know the real name to the song, "I'm to sexy?" is that the real name of it? (Kinda weird to name a song "I'm to sexy" ) You know, the song that goes, "i'm to sexy for my pants..." ect. Anyway please help me if u can, if not, just REVIEW! Thanks! 


	7. Part 1: Ol' Bucket Head's Plan

Hiya how's it goin'? I've noticed that a lot of you are feeling sorry for Remy. I've felt sorry for Remy through out this entire fic, not because of what I've made him do through the bet, but because I know what's going to happen to them. That's something to think about ;-)  
  
Pietro Pryde - Professor is not an idiot! Remy and John both have training against psychics, and professor's just a very trusting person. Logan and Remy 'relationship' yea, if that much. It's more like, Remy likes Rogue, so Logan want's to kill him. He might get his chance to soon. Lovin' it like McDonnalds? Riiiggghhhttt... Hun, Magneto scares us all. Lol, u know what's gonna happen, u'r the only one tho, so shhhhh. Lol  
  
ASGT - Thank you so much! Muahahaha, this'll be great! Lol. Although I really like the idea of Remy and John kicking Magneto's ass, and saying that Mastermind made them do it, that's not gonna happen. Sorry, but it's not a Drama for nothin' ;-) But don't worry, Magneto will get his ass kicked... it will take a LONG time, but it will eventually come... like in the sequel.  
  
Roguewannabe29 - Trust me, you should start feeling bad for Remy and John right now! I know I do, 'cuz I know what happens. This ain't a drama for nothin' hun! Yea, a shirt like that would be cool! Another smily parade? Now you're just spoiling me! (Keep it coming lol)  
  
The Uncanny R-man - Yea, Magneto is a bastard, but you'll think much worse of him before the end of this story... Then you'll feel much better about him at a certain part... Oh, just keep reading and find out lol. Eh. Lemme tell u this. Magneto isn't gonna get his ass kicked for a loooonnnnggg time. But he will get it ^_^ It's actually just 'I'm to sexy' but thanks for trying lol!  
  
Ishandahalf - Nope, the girls don't believe them, but Kitty and Kurt won't give up. And they're bringing in backup! Duhn-dun-dunnnn. Yea, it IS all Magneto's fault. I hope you like what happens!  
  
Weapon X 61 - Ahhh, that makes sense lol. No problem, I liked your idea's, thanks for giving them to me! It's ok, someone else knew the song, and Remy will sing it, and maybe improvise with some... selective movements ;-) Ten out of ten!?!? No way! Awsome! Thanks! Well I hope I keep up to your standards!  
  
Lulugir715 - Thankyou! And, I plan to continue writing untill they drag me away from my computer... which should be in about an hour to go to bed... stupid parents .  
  
^_^;;  
  
"Okay, dat ain't gonna work. Remy t'inks we're just gonna have t' take dem out o' de mansion and make dem have so much fun dat dey f'get wat time it is." Remy said. It was three AM in the morning, and they had gone through at least a million plans over and over again on how to keep Rogue and Amara from the danger room.  
  
"We don't even know what he's gonna do!" John said.  
  
"Sh! Remy knows, but we can't do anyt'ing 'bout dat. We can only keep our filles away from it, 'cus we do know dat he's doin' somet'in bad." Remy explained for the thousandth time.   
  
"What about the rest of them? What do we do about them?" John asked.  
  
"Magneto woudn't do anyt'in dat would seriously hurt any o'dem. Just, scare dem up a bit, y' know. Test how far dey can go wit'out freakin' out o'somet'in. He woudn't really hurt dem." Remy said as if it were of little importance.  
  
  
  
"Well, yea, I guess you're right. Now, where do we take them, that's away from the mansion, and will get their mind off the time?" he asked. They thought for a few moments then looked at eachother at the same time.  
  
"Y't'inkin wat Remy's t'inkin' homme?" Remy asked, smiling evilly.  
  
"They'll kill us for takin' them their." John pointed out.  
  
"Yea, but they'll love it."   
  
^_^;;  
  
"Chere, please, just let Remy take y'out t'a surprise t'night? T'celebrate Remy bein' off de dare." he said.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Dat's a surprise. Please chere?" he asked, giving puppy-dog eyes. It didn't have much of an effect since he was in a long pink skirt with purple flowers (courtesy of Kitty) and a matching pink shirt with a little flower in the middle of the rounded low neckline.   
  
"When did yah go to sleep last night, Swamp Rat? Y'look tired." she asked, worried.  
  
"Remy stayed up late t'inkin bout stuff." he explained, waving his hand as if to push something minor aside.   
  
"What much does a Swamp rat have to think about?" Rogue rolled her eyes, and poked his stomach teasingly. He grabbed her hand and pulled her close, holding that hand in one of his, and wraping his other around her waist.  
  
"You, Chere, I was t'inkin' bout you an' me. 'Bout us." he shrugged. He didn't hold her too close, they were about two inches apart, so that Rogue didn't have to get nervous. He wasn't holding her tightly, either, so that she could push back if she wanted to. But she didn't. He swayed her slowly as if they were dancing to an unheard slow song.   
  
"Oh? Is that so? And what conclusion did you come to?" she asked.  
  
"Well, a bunch, really, but one especially. Chere, Remy- No, I lo-"  
  
"Is that Kitty Ah hear callin' me?" she asked, pushing away from his hold and started walking towards the kitchen. Remy sighed and followed after her a few seconds later.  
  
"Anyway, Chere, please, atleast promise me dat y'll do Remy de honor o' comin' wit him t'night." he asked, picking up an apple and starting to eat it.  
  
"Well, Ah don't know. There's a danger room session with Logan tonight, and we don't want to miss that, it'll be hell if we do." she explained. Remy glared down at the now bitter apple and put it back in the basket, even though he had already taken two bites out of it.   
  
"Remy'll have y'back by eight, dat's a promise Chere." he said, crossing his fingers behind his back.   
  
  
  
"Well... If yah promise... Then Ah guess... Sure, Ah'll come with yah. As long as it's nothing stupid like Karaoke. But only on one condition." Rogue gave in. Remy laughed.  
  
"Chere, y'should know Remy better den t't'ink dat he would take y't' Karaoke... heh." he smiled at her. "Wat's de one condition?"  
  
"That no matter where we go, the movies of a fancy 5-star restaurant, you'll sing 'I'm to Sexy' for me." she said, smirking.  
  
"Remy don' t'ink dat's a problem." he smirked right back.  
  
"Good. Well, since we both got up late it must be... Mah Gawd, it's one already?! Ah guess Ah better go take a shower." she said, finishing her sandwich.  
  
"Can Remy join in?"  
  
  
  
"Do yah want me t'come to yah're 'surprise'?" she asked.  
  
"Oui, Chere."  
  
"Then don't ask that again."  
  
^_^;;  
  
"And Me 'n' Remy wanna treat you two to a surprise tonight." John finished.  
  
"Well... What kinda surprise? Besides, we have a danger room session." Amara pointed out.  
  
"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, love. Don't worry, we'll have you back before eight." John promised, crossing his fingers.   
  
"Well, I guess I cant argue with that logic. Alright. I better start getting ready if we have to leave at five."  
  
"But that's not for another three hours..." John said, puzzled.  
  
"Yea, you do want me to be ready on time, don't ya?" Amara smiled.  
  
^_^;;  
  
"Amara said yes? Good. Now all we gotta do is make sure dey have a good enough time dat dey forget de time and we don' get back until after whatever little training session ol' Bucket head has in mind." Remy nodded.  
  
"Finally, one of our plans is working!" John joked.  
  
"Yea, I know what y' - Hey! All o' Remy's plans would work if y'did'nt screw dem up!"  
  
"Suuurrre Remy, sure." john nodded, humoring him.   
  
^_^;;  
  
Ok, we're doing the confusing 'start the day in another's perspective' thing again. Here it goes!  
  
Kitty yawned and woke up. she opened her eyes to see the sun looking way to bright... For that matter, it was way to quiet... Wait, her alarm clock wasn't going. She turned to look at her clock, and found a pile of messed up metal with springs and screws all around it.   
  
"Like, dammit, Rogue! That's the third time this month! You could just, like, turn the alarm off!" she growled. She thought about waking up Rogue to yell at her, but waking up a goth was normally not the brightest idea... Especially when that goth was Rogue...   
  
So, instead, Kitty got up to get dressed. She was still worried about Amara and Rogue, and had to go talk to Kurt about it. She yawned as she phased through the floor and through the walls to the Kitchen, where she found Kurt eating some cereal with his tail.  
  
"Kurt, God gave us hands to, like, use!" she rolled her eyes. Then she checked to make sure they were all alone. They were. She sat down next to Kurt. "Amara didn't believe me when I told her." she said.   
  
"Neither did Rogue. She trusts that verdammter bastard (dammed bastard)!" he growled, his tail let go of the spoon which splashed milk all around Kurt.  
  
"Eww! Anyway. I, like, think it's time to call in back up!" she said.  
  
"Yea. Just let me finish my cereal... Wait, whose the back up?"  
  
^_^;;  
  
Thirty minutes later they were outside of the BOM boarding house sitting with Pietro and Wanda on the stairs. Kurt was on the top stair, and sitting two steps below him was Wanda, who was leaning against his fluffy legs, his tail wrapped around her waist. Kitty was on the other side of the stairs, leaning against the wobbly rail, as Pietro paced.   
  
"So, that's why we need you two, to help us out. They just don't believe us!" Kitty finished.  
  
"Ok, Kitten, we'll do it." Pietro said. Wanda nodded.  
  
"Sure, but when's the best time to do it?" Wanda asked.  
  
"Probably around eight. Zere out wit dose... bastards right now, but they'll be back before the danger room session." Kurt said.  
  
"Yea, like, Rogue wouldn't forget one. She loves kicking everyone's ass during them." Kitty laughed remembering when Jean had been ticked off for days because Rogue had beaten her on a one on one fight.   
  
"Okay then. We move out at quarter till eight. Until then, we got some time on our hands... We're all by ourselves..." Pietro started.  
  
"I, like, know! Let's go shopping!" kitty suggested.  
  
"I do need another trench coat..." Wanda thought out loud. Pietro and Kurt groaned out loud.   
  
^_^;;  
  
"We agreed to come to your surprise, not to be blinfolded and taken to some strange place in the middle of nowhere." Rogue said angrily and Remy handed her the blindfold.   
  
"Chere, it's just to keep de element o'surprise." Remy said.  
  
"Yea love. Just put it on, please?" John asked Amara. They both shook their heads.  
  
"Chere, just put it on, we're gonna be late if y'dont."  
  
"Not mah problem." she shrugged, folding her arms.  
  
"Chere, d'ya trust Remy? If y'do, den please trust dat he won't take y' anywhere dangerous or to de middle o'nowhere." he said, with puppy dog eyes which now had more of an effect since he was in normal cloths now.   
  
"Fahne, but yah go anywhere that Logan wouldn't approve of, and Ah'll hurt yah, got it?" she asked, glaring.  
  
"Logan? Cant we make it a bit easier chere?" he asked.  
  
"Fahne, nowhere that Ororo wouldn't approve of."  
  
"Now dad's doable." he said as the girls stepped into Scott's car and put on the blindfolds.  
  
^_^;;  
  
"Ah feel lahke such an idiot." Rogue said as they drove down the road.  
  
"Me to!" Amara added.  
  
"We're almost there love." John said from the passenger seat. Rogue and Amara had nearly jumped out of the car with the blindfolds still on when John had suggested that he drive.  
  
"Can yah tell us where we're goin now?" Rogue asked as the car slowed to a stop.  
  
"Nope, Chere, but y'can take off de blindfolds now." The two girls took off the blindfolds and blinked in disbelief.   
  
" 'Karl's Karaoke'? This bettah be a joke, sugah."   
  
"Well, Remy like de 'Sugah' better den de 'swamp rat' he was earlier, but dis is no joke, Chere, we goin t'do some karaoke!" he said. The two boys smiled angelically at the girls, and they just coudn't say no.   
  
(Long A. note here: This Karaoke place is going to be designed after the Japanese stile Karaoke places. There, each party gets a room with a large table (or more) with two books filled with the songs they have. That way you only sing in front of your friends (and it's better lighting to take blackmail pictures with ;-) ) So that probably will help)  
  
They stepped into Ken's Karaoke and waited a few minutes before one of the waiters came to them.  
  
"Welcome to Kermit's Karaoke, do you have a reservation?" the waiter asked.  
  
"Yes, under LeBeau." Remy said.  
  
"Yea, okay, follow me." The teenager said, not even looking at his list. "So, this is how it works, you get a room with a stage and a booth, you choose whatever song, punch that code number into the machine, and it plays in a few seconds, showing the words on screen. Their's also a menue, when you want to order something, press the button by the door and a waiter will be with you shortly. Here's your room." he said, opening a door.  
  
The room was nice, white with different sized circles painted in miscellaneous colors. Their was a stage that spread across from one wall to another on the far left side of the room, and a booth in the middle of the right side. Their was a cat walk thing (you know, the part of stage that comes out making the stage look like a demented T) that came out to about five feet from the table. By the machine, which was on the left side of the T shaped stage, was a stand with two microphones. Their was a large plasma screened TV above the booth.   
  
  
  
"This looks better than Ah thought it would." Rogue admitted.  
  
"Thank you, and have a good time at Kami's Karaoke" the waiter said, before leaving and closing the door behind him.  
  
"Wasn't it 'Kermit's Karaoke'?" John asked quietly.  
  
  
  
"Lets get some food!" Amara said, grabbing the menue.  
  
"Not so fast love! First, Me an' Remy got somethin' special to sing to you two..." John said. The boys both grabbed the two thick books of choices and started racing through them to see who could find it first.   
  
"Found it." Remy cried, they both ran on stage and grabbed microphones as Remy punched in the numbers.  
  
"This one's for you chere." Remy said, winking at her.  
  
"And for you, love!" John added, smiling at Amara.  
  
(I'm not gonna do accents, and Remy's singing in first person, because if he wasn't it would be too damn hard)  
  
Wondering by Good Charlott (sing along if you know the words ;-) )  
  
Both: If you want me to wait, I will wait for you  
  
If you tell me to stay, I would stay right through   
  
If you don't wanna say anything at all,  
  
I'm happy wondering.  
  
John:Since I was a young man, I never was a fun man  
  
I never had a plan and no security then  
  
Remy:Ever since I met you, I never could forget you.  
  
I only wanna get you right here next to me   
  
Both:'Cause everybody, wo-oah, needs someone that   
  
they can trust and  
  
You're somebody wo-oah, that I found just in time!  
  
  
  
If you want me to wait, I will wait for you  
  
If you tell me to stay, I would stay right through   
  
If you don't wanna say anything at all,  
  
I'm happy wondering.  
  
Remy: Now my life is changin' It's always rearranging  
  
It's always getting stranger than I though it ever could.  
  
  
  
John: Ever since I found you, I wanna be around you  
  
I wanna get down to the point that I need you.  
  
Both: 'Cause everybody, wo-oah, needs someone that   
  
they can trust and  
  
You're somebody wo-oah, that I found just in time!  
  
If you want me to wait, I will wait for you  
  
If you tell me to stay, I would stay right through   
  
If you don't wanna say anything at all,  
  
I'm happy wondering.  
  
Don't tell me the bad news,   
  
Don't tell me anything at all,   
  
Just tell me that you need me,  
  
And stay right here with meeeee  
  
  
  
If you want me to wait, I will wait for you  
  
If you tell me to stay, I would stay right through   
  
If you don't wanna say anything at all,  
  
I'm happy wondering.  
  
^_^;;  
  
Rogue and Amara smiled and clapped for the boys as they bowed goofily and came down to order some food. The next few hours they had fun laughing, singing, and eating together. Remy and John kept eyeing their watches when the girls were not looking. It seemed to take longer then it should to get to Eight O'clock.  
  
They took turns singing whatever songs they wanted. John and Amara sang 'Going Down in Flames' and then Amara and Rogue sang 'Girls and Boys'. They sang a bunch of other songs, until they though they had none left. While they were searching through the books one last time, Remy got up and walked over to the Karaoke Machine while no one else was watching and punched in some numbers.  
  
He then grabbed the microphone and said "Dis' one's fo' you, Chere!" He winked. Rogue groaned, what was he planning on doing?  
  
(Thank you ASGT for the lyrics to the song)  
  
I'm to Sexy by Right Said Fred  
  
Remy: I'm too sexy for my love,  
  
Too sexy for my love,  
  
Love's gonna leave me *winks at Rogue*  
  
(Rogue: Oh Gawd!)  
  
Remy: I'm too sexy for my shirt, *starts to pick shirt up so that his boxer's and six pack show*  
  
Too sexy for my shirt,  
  
So sexy it hurts! *takes of shirt and throws it at Rogue, it whacks her in the face*  
  
(John: Ow!   
  
Rogue: Ew, ew, ew! *Throw's shirt on floor*)  
  
Remy: And I'm to sexy for Milan, (where de hell is dat?)  
  
Too sexy for Milan,  
  
New York and Japan!  
  
  
  
And I'm too sexy for your party,  
  
Too sexy for your party,  
  
No way I'm Disco Dancing (John: Who's disco dancing?)  
  
  
  
Remy: I'm a model, ya know what I mean,   
  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk, *starts to act as if he's walking down a catwalk*  
  
Yeah on the catwalk, on the catwalk,  
  
Yeah I do my little turn on the catwalk.  
  
I'm too sexy for my car, (Motorcycle!)  
  
Too sexy for my car, (Motorcycle!)  
  
Too sexy by far!  
  
And I'm too sexy for my hat  
  
(John: You're not wearing one!)  
  
Too sexy for my hat,  
  
What ya think about that? *throw's off an invisible hat, Rogue 'catches' it, laughing*  
  
I'm a model, ya know what I mean,  
  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk *starts acting as if he's walking down it again*  
  
Yeah, on the catwalk, on the catwalk,  
  
Yeah I shake my little tush on the catwalk! *shaking his 'tush'*  
  
Too sexy for my!  
  
Too sexy for my!  
  
Too sexy for my!  
  
'Cause I"m a model, ya know what I mean,  
  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk *starts acting as if he's walking down it again*  
  
Yeah, on the catwalk, on the catwalk,  
  
Yeah I shake my little tush on the catwalk! *shaking his 'tush'*  
  
I'm too sexy for my cat,  
  
Too sexy for my cat,  
  
Poor pussy, poor pussy cat.  
  
I'm too sexy for my love  
  
Too sexy for my love  
  
Love's gonna leave me!  
  
  
  
And I'm too sexy for this song!  
  
Remy bowed one last time and walked over to Rogue, retrieving his shirt on the way and putting it back on his gleaming body. "Y'kno' y'liked dat Chere." he said, winking.  
  
"Ah take tha fifth." she said, smirking. Suddenly their came an announcement from the speakers.  
  
"We here at Kurt's Karaoke would like to thank you for choosing us, and please remember if they're is anything you might need, just push the server button by you're door." an announcer said.  
  
"Kurts Karaoke..." John said, puzzled.  
  
"Oh! What time is it anyway?" Amara asked, reaching over to grab John's left hand and pulling it over for her to see.   
  
"Oh mah Gawd, it's Eight-ten!" Rogue yelled, jumping up and looking around at the other three mutants."Well don't just stand there! Logan's gonna kill us!" Amara jumped up as well, John and Remy looked at each other nervously.  
  
"Sorry filles, we lost track o'de time." Remy apologized.  
  
  
  
"Yea, we'll make sure to mention that to Logan when we get our punishment!" Rogue glared. They hastily got the bill, and the boys paid it, just before they jumped into the car and headed home.  
  
^_^;;  
  
"Remy! Mah Gawd, that's the third time! Ah know we gotta get their quick, but causin' a car crash ain't gonna speed it up!" She chided as Remy nearly avoided driving into the other lane. They were getting nearer to the Mansion, Remy going at least twenty miles over the speed limit, if not more, and the boys were getting more and more nervous the closer they got.   
  
W'ats dat ol' bucket head done? N'tin' t'serious Remy hopes... Den again, dis is Mags... Remy just dunno. he though nervously, he jerked out of his thoughts quick enough to turn right, making an obnoxious screeching noise.   
  
"Really, Remy, I'm beginning to think you're even worse than John!" Amara giggled.  
  
"No, not yet, p'tite." Remy smirked, only to have Rogue yell at him again for nearly missing their turn. He made another screechy turn, the Mansion would be in view in seconds.  
  
"Remy, Logan's gonna kill yah wether or not yah get in a car crash, but at least try not to kill -Oh mah fuckin' Gawd! What the hell happened?!" Rogue screamed as they pulled up to the Mansion gates.   
  
Half of the Mansion had exploded. There were ambulances and firemen everywhere. Remy put on the breaks as they got to the end of the driveway, dodging a few pieces of cement wall here and there. They all four jumped out and rushed to the stairs to the grand entrance, just as they saw Bobby and Jubilee being carried into the last ambulance in stretchers, neither of them looking good.   
  
They saw the Professor sitting in his wheel chair, head in hands, Ororo was next to him, crying and hugging herself, Logan was getting the car so that they could drive after the ambulances, and Pietro and Wanda were standing next to Ororo on the first step. Wanda was crying, and Pietro had his arm around her, even though his cheeks looked tear-stained as well.  
  
Pietro looked up to see them first, and immediately ran to them, which took less than a second. "Stay away from them! Roguie, Amara, come on!" Pietro yelled, all but dragging the two girls away from Remy and John.   
  
  
  
This brought the other's attention, Ororo looked up, and as soon as she saw Remy's face, her eyes glowed white, and a storm began to brew. The professor looked up and just shook his head, puttin it back in his hands and muttering something about Eric never going this far before. Wanda glared and her hands started to crackle with hex bolts.   
  
"What's goin' on?!" Rogue asked. Just then Logan came driving up in the X-van, he cut the motor and got out, only then noticing the two boys. He immediately crouched down and extended his claws.  
  
"I'm gonna fuckin' kill you two for what you did!" he yelled before lunging at them.  
  
^_^;;  
  
Okay, please don't kill me for ending it here! It was necessary, it wouldn't have been good if I hadn't ended it here, really!   
  
Another thing, I am SOOO sorry it took so freekin long! I had a... what would you call it? Well, the guy that I like told me that he likes me back, so I've been on cloud nine for a while now, and I just remembered that I had stopped typing in the middle of the chapter, and needed to finish, so sorry 'bout the long wait. (and just in case anyone's wondering *cough*PietroPryde*cough* No, he "doesn't want a girlfriend right now" so, we're not together... yet ;-) The course of true love never did run smooth tho... lol (catch the pun? Sorry, wasn't that funny I know)  
  
Please review (that might help me update sooner *hint hint* lol). I"ll update faster next time, promise! Talk to Ya'll later! 


	8. Part 1: Parting is not that sweet of a s...

Yea, well now I'm updating because I've had a bad day and decided to blow off some steam by writing. So this one should appear online sooner than the last, unless my confusion and anger suddenly gets fixed (which I doubt) so enjoy.  
  
Ishandahalf - I'm glad you like the drama, Hopefully I'll clear some things up a bit, and keep it up so that you can have yet another nice thing to come home to when I update. Glad you liked it.  
  
Roguewannabe29 - There gonna continue being long until my muse gives out, and right now I'm pissed about something so it's not about to run out anytime soon, so they'll be long. Yea, last chapter was funny until then end. And, ur right, it wasn't -totally- their fault, but u'll see why Logan thinks it is in this chapter. Yea, Logan and Storm look just about ready to maul them... Some people just don't like cliffhangers, and I tend not to get as many reviews when I put them.... o well. Hope this is fast enough, and I love that song too!  
  
ASGT - Lol, don't get in trouble reading something in school! O well, who cares anyway? The institute (or what's left of them- oops, said to much) is gonna kill them. They're not pissed at Rogue and Amara, they just don't want them to be near the 'traitors', and their -super- pissed at the boys. Well, Storm started the storm (lol) like five seconds before the chapter ended... And, sorry hun, but I don't -really- think Remy'll serenade anyone 'cept his Chere... Tho, when u get a boyfriend (or if u have one) u go right ahead and ask him to serenade u with that song ;-)  
  
Persona the ITG - To say the least.   
  
Weapon X 61 - yea sorry 'bout the cliffie, but it'll be worth it, I promise lol.  
  
;;  
  
Now I'm gonna annoy the hell out of y'all and start the rest of the day from someone else's POV! Before you kill me, it is needed, you'll see.  
  
Kitty, Pietro, Wanda and Kurt had gone to the movies to see Ella Enchanted (The other movies were sold out) and actually ended up having a good time (who goes to the movies to actually watch the movie, right?). When they got out, they decided to go to the Institute to see if Rogue was there since it was thirty minutes until the danger room session. "There not back yet..." Wanda observed. Kitty nodded.  
  
"They will be, Mr Logan will, like, kill them if they arn't." Kitty said, even though she wasn't quite sure herself. "They wouldn't... take Rogue and Amara... would they?" She asked Pietro for comfort.  
  
"No, never. Besides, to Amara and Rogue strike you ask the kind of people who would -let- themselves be taken?" Pietro pointed out, Kitty shook her head. They all became more and more worried as the minutes passed, and there was still no sign of Rogue or Amara. Soon, Logan was walking through the kitchen on his way to the Danger Room.   
  
"C'mon kids, suit up, and if you and Wanda plan on staying, you'll be in the observation room watching with me." Logan said to Pietro.   
  
He looked at Kitty, and knowing that he wanted her to say, turned back to Logan, "Okay, we'll do that." Logan looked slightly shocked, then slightly suspicious, but he led the way for Pietro and Wanda while Kurt and Kitty got changed.   
  
"Here's where the adult, usually me or Ororo, stands and observes them down there." Logan explained quickly. After Kitty and Kurt walked in, he turned on the intercom. "Where's Stripes and Amara?" he asked.  
  
"Um. We, like, have no clue." Kitty lied, smiling inncoently. Knowing that something was up, and telling Logan were two totally different things.   
  
"Alright, well we cant wait any longer. All of you have to get from one end of the Danger room to the other, your a team, and no one is left behind, if you are shot though, then you cant use the area you were shot in, example, if Bobby was shot in the left arm, he cant use his left arm to shoot ice from. Got it? Good." he said. He then went to the large computer and pressed some buttons, the simulation started.   
  
"You guys are good. Damn, no wonder we never won!" Pietro said as he watched Kitty phase through shots and started making her way through the thick forest to the end spot.   
  
"Heh, yea, they're good kids." Logan said proudly. Three minutes into the session, they had gotten to the other side (the first round had been easy) "Alright, same deal, but to the other side, its gonna be a bit harder this time." he said.  
  
He walked over to the computer and pressed some buttons. Nothing happened. He frowned, "Something wrong?" Wanda asked. Logan didn't have time to respond, at that moment Magneto's face appeared on screen. Logan's claws immediately went out, and Wanda's hands were glowing with blue flames.   
  
"Hello. For many years now I have been trying to rule the world, and beat the X-Men and have been unsuccessful. And now I know why. For these years I have been too soft on you. I have been more lenient of your petty fights and schemes to get me because, you too, were mutants. But no more, some sacrifices must be made, and since there is no hope of you viewing it my way, I must eliminate you... permanently. Oh, and please thank Remy and John for being such good spies for me, inside the X-Mansion, and for getting me those document on how to reprogram the Danger room. They have been such a great help to me. Good bye, for good, X-men." Magneto's face clicked off the screen, and a new message came up, saying "Danger room detonation in 5....."  
  
Logan rushed for the microphone as Pietro rushed down to pound on the door to the danger room, which was locked shut "RUN! GET OUT OF HERE!" Logan cried, just before it blew up.  
  
;;  
  
Pietro, Wanda, Logan and Ororo were helping the medics get the kids into the ambulances. None of them looked good, some worse than others. When Logan asked one of them if they'd all live, the medic replied soberly "I'm not sure."Logan glared as he went back to get the car so that they could follow them to the hospital.   
  
"I'm so sorry you two had to be here for this, we will understand if you would like to leave, we can drop you off at the Boarding House if you'd wish." The professor offered as they all sat down or leaned by the front stairs.  
  
"No! We're coming with you." Pietro said firmly, wiping a few tears that he hadn't remembered crying from his cheek hastily, then went to go hug his sister. The usually cold hearted Goth was now crying openly. Ororo was also hugging herself and crying as well.  
  
The professor nodded before putting his head in his hands and shaking it occasionally. Pietro heard a screech of car tires, and looked up to see Remy and John driving into the institute. He immediately growled darkly enough to surprise Logan, and let go of his sister, yelling, "Stay away from them! Roguie, Amara, come on!"   
  
This got everyone else's attention, and a storm started to brew as soon as Ororo laid eyes on them, Wanda ready with fistfuls of hex bolts. Pietro ran over and grabbed Rogue and Amara, dragging them away from the car. The professor started to mutter to himself about Eric, and the Acolytes never going this far before.  
  
"What's goin' on?!" Rogue asked, but she didn't get an answer, because the next moment they saw Logan rushing for the two boys, claws extended. Remy immediately reached into his coat pocket to get a pack of cards, just as John reached into his pants pocket to take out his lighter, and Amara screamed, just as Logan was closing in.  
  
And then the three of them were floating two feet in the air, three feet apart from each other, totally unable to move, all glaring at the Professor. He rolled into the middle of the three of them, the others fallowing a bit behind. "Please Logan, you can not kill them, no matter what they did."   
  
"That's what they nearly did to us!" Logan said, not wanting to admit that some of the kids might not live through this.   
  
"And anyway, Rogue and Amara and Ororo need to be told everything that happened, with any additional information these two boys might want to add." The professor added, not to nicely.  
  
"What on earth happened? Whatever it was it wasn't Remy and John's fault! They were with us!" Amara pointed out. John and Remy gulped, and probably would have looked nervously at eachother, if they could move.  
  
"That's what they want you to think. They helped Magneto get information from the Danger room, and then they rigged it to blow up!" Logan growled, glaring daggers at the two boys.  
  
"Dat's not true! He made us!" Remy yelled.  
  
"Shut up you piece of shit!" Logan yelled, struggling against the Professor's bonds, wanting to do something- anything- to the boys.  
  
"What? They wouldn't do that, we would have been in the danger room if we weren't... late..." Amara started strong, and drifted off, looking suspiciously at the two. They had been late... and look at what had happen.   
  
"No, that's not true, they wouldn't do that, they left Magneto." Rogue said, very confident.   
  
"Rogue, I am sorry, but they did." The professor said sadly.  
  
"Yea Roguie, old habits die hard, me and Wanda saw what happened, Dad's face got on the screen and he was all 'thank Remy and John for being such good mindless minion bitches for me'!" Pietro said, mocking his father's voice.   
  
"...Well?" Amara and Rogue asked John and Remy. The professor let them down, but not Logan.   
  
"That hurts Charles." Logan said sarcastically as the Professor started to turn him upside down.   
  
John and Remy looked at each other, and then sighed. "I won't lie to ya', Cherie, we did get Magneto de t'ings he asked for. But only 'cuz he made us! Cherie, he t'reatened us wit y'lives! Wat were we 'posed t'do?" he asked.  
  
"Tell us! Tell the professor atleast! Anythin' but what yah did!" Rogue yelled, in shock.  
  
"You mean you betrayed us, and our friends?" Amara asked.  
  
"We didn't mean to Sheila! Really we didn't!" John said, both boys looked totally miserable, both knowing that they had screwed up more than they ever had in there life, and that there may be no way to redeem themselves this time.   
  
"If you want to continue this conversation in the car, find, but for now, we must be getting to the hospital." the professor called from his limo. They all piled in.  
  
The professor sat in his special seat for his wheel chair, John and Remy next tho him, Rogue, Amara and Wanda sat on the sideways seat against the right side, and Pietro sat on the large seat on the other side of the wall separating the drivers seat, where Logan and Ororo were, from the other part of the limo. The ride there was awkward and silent, except for Professor's call to the hospital to get the room numbers where they were, only to find out that they were all in the emergency room.  
  
They rushed upstairs to the lobby for the ER room, while Logan parked the car. Then they sat down and waited.   
  
Rogue's mind was in turmoil, she had come home from one of the best dates she'd ever had, just realizing that she actually loved Remy, and then coming to find that he had helped blow up the mansion! She was so confused, unsure of what was happening, or was going to happen next. She couldn't sort anything out in her mind, why couldn't she go in and see Kitty yet?!  
  
Remy and John were standing off to the side. "We're really screwed, it's gonna be real awkward if anything real bad happens and we're all back at the mansion..."  
  
"Homme, I don't t'ink we're -going- back to de mansion." Remy pointed out, John let that sink in for a minute.  
  
"... Wait.. We aren't going back to the mansion?!" he looked genuinely surprised at this news.  
  
"After w'at we did, I don' t'ink dey'll let us back." Remy sighed.  
  
"But we did that to save Amara and Rogue! And now we're just gonna give them up?! Where will we go?" John asked.  
  
"Dey don' care why we did it, and maybe we should just give up. It's not meant t'be, mon ami. Trust me, its better dis way, den dey don't get hurt. Dere to mad to like us, and we're just gonna have t'keep working for Mags, de ol' bucket head ain't gon' leave us alone, y'kno. I guess we'll go back t'Mags, wat else can we do?" Remy shrugged. He didn't like it, but he had to do it.   
  
"Remy, I love her, I don't wanna give her up!" John protested.  
  
"An' Remy loves his Chere, but trust me John, its better dis way. Dis way, we don' hurt dem any more den we already have." he said. They stood there in silence for a few minutes... What was going on? Why couldn't they come out? Were they okay?  
  
A minute later a doctor came up to Professor and Ororo, and led them off into a room, as soon as they left the teens burst into conversation, or that is, Pietro, Wanda, Amara and Rogue. "What do you think is happening?!" Amara asked hurriedly.  
  
"You don't think dad'd.... -kill- any of them, right?" Wanda asked Pietro.   
  
"... Well, I wouldn't put it past him, you heard him on the screen, he's psycho!" Pietro said solemnly. "But if I swear if he's hurt my Kitty Kat... or any of the others too." he added quickly.  
  
Then Ororo and the Professor walked in, both paler than any of Rogue's makeup could make them.  
  
"... Professuh, are yah okay? Ororo? Ya'll look like yah've seen tha grim reaper." Rogue asked. The professor rolled up to them.  
  
"Children I have some bad news..." the Professor started. "We don't know why Magneto suddenly... did this, he's never done anything like this before... And, unfortunately..." All the children leaned in closer, even Remy and John from there spot feet away. "Not all of us made it."  
  
Ororo burst into a fresh batch of tears, and the six teens stared with open mouths, Rogue was the first to close hers. "Yah... yah mean, some... some of them... -died-?" she asked in a whisper.  
  
The professor tried speaking a few times, but nothing came out. Finally he cleared his thought, "Yes Rogue... Roberto... Jamie... and" His voice cracked before he coughed and continued, "And Jean, they all... didn't make it, they were hit the worst."  
  
Amara immediately burst into tears, Rogue was crying too, and Wanda and Pietro were doing there best to comfort them. Remy and John were still off to the side, they couldn't do anything to help. No matter what, it was there fault, not all there's, but the blame fell on them.  
  
The rest of the night seemed a blur. They were eventually allowed to go in and see some of them for a short time, the rest were all okay. Then, the Professor had Ororo drive them home. They dropped off Pietro and Wanda, who got promises from her that they would pick them up again in the morning around eight.   
  
When they got to the Institute, there were only a few rooms that had been unharmed by the explosion, and Rogue and Amara slept in the same room, while John and Remy in another. Remy and John tried a few times to apologize, or say anything, but found that they could get no sound to come out of there mouths. Only one thought crossed there mind, constantly "its your fault, they'll never forgive you."  
  
When in the room they were to sleep in, they found that they could not sleep. "I cant stand this Remy, they hate us! How can they hate us when we love them so much? It's not fair." John said, looking close to tears.   
  
"Remy know's homme, it's not fair. We gotta leave, not later, but tonight. We've gotta leave dem befo' we can hurt dem anymore, and go back t'Magneto." Remy said. John nodded.  
  
"Right, just let me write 'Mara a quick note... pen and paper.... where are you...?" He started searching for some, Remy as well. Eventually they found some paper, and started writing.  
  
Dear Chere, We left early dis mornin', an' we wont be back. I'm sorry fo' hurtin yo' friends, and more importantly, fo' hurtin' you. Yo' right, I should have told you or de professor, but I didn't, and now we gotta live with de consequences. I'm so sorry for hurtin' y', and I hope dat one day y'can forgive me. Love always, Remy.  
  
Rogue froze as she came to the end of the short note, not noticing the hot tears rolling down her light skin. How could he leave like that? How could he have done what he did in the first place? It was better that he left.... wasn't it?  
  
'But I love him!' She thought desperately as she scanned the letter again, he hadn't said where he was going, great. "Damn him." she said out loud, crumpling the paper slightly where her hands gripped it, "Damn him to hell! Signin' it lahke that! Leavin' lahke that!" she said as more tears splashed onto the paper.   
  
Amara was next to her at the kitchen table, finishing up her letter from John. "... They left... just like that?" she asked before starting to cry again. A few minutes later Ororo came in with breakfast to find them crying.  
  
"What's wrong children?" she asked, setting down teh food and rushing over. She saw the notes and they told her that the boys had left. "Well, can you really blame them? They couldn't have stayed here." she pointed out. They nodded. "Now pull yourselves together, we've got hard times ahead of us. We must be brave." she said, before giving them some food to eat.  
  
And they did, they pulled themselves together for they knew that no matter what, they would get through it. They did have tough times ahead of them, three beautiful, but depressing funerals for there fallen friends, and helping the others recover. Eventually things got back to normal, or as normal as things could get back too.   
  
They never forgot about there first loves, sometimes even wondered if, if things had only gone a little differently, what life would be like. But they did move on, and led normal lives, until one day, almost a year later, when there world changed for the worst once again.  
  
;;  
  
Yea, that was rather depressing end...OMG I am SOOOO sorry! I have a million excuses (The guy that I like asked me out , graduation was too depressing and so I couldn't write, camp) but that wouldn't be fair, lol, I know, I'm horrible, i'm so sorry!  
  
That was the last chapter to the first part, but the second part is still gonna be under the same story, lol, just one year later. I hope you guys liked it! Please Review and I SWEAR that I'll get the next chapter up much faster! And I also promise that the ending to the second part will be less depressing, really.. yea lol. REVIEW! 


	9. Part 2: Disaster strikes, yet again

Hey! Yay I'm updating faster! Thank you all my reviewers!   
  
Roguewannabe29 - Yea, I took Jean out for a reason tho. (tho I am secretly rejoicing as well :-p) Yea, Rogue loves him (who saw that coming lol) And we all know that he loves her back... Now all we have to do is get them to admit it to each other. But there will be a few other obstacles, it is a year later now, remember.   
  
Witch-UK - Ya, I love cliffies they leave y a hangin' (yea, sorry bad pun :-p) I"m glad your lovin it!  
  
Weapon X 61 - Wow, really it was taht depressing?... Yea, It was, I cried when I was first thinking it up I was like "such a depressing end! Why?" But you'll see why, I hope you like what happens now... tho this chapters also depressing... And there's absolutely nothing bad about Pat asking me out! I'm so glad he did, lol, but it's just that with all that I totally forgot that I was in the middle of a story innocent smile but now he's gone off to camp for 3 weeks so I can TYPE! Lol. Your crying? Lol, well you probably will at the end of this chappie too, then, but don't worry, after this chapter it'll get better! Really!... it will....  
  
Ishandahalf - Yes I know! I'm horrible bangs head against wall but there's a reason why, cuz Jamie's the youngest, and has less stamina, and with the things that are gonna happen to the X-men now, well, yea. Yea, no one cares about Jean or Roberto lol! Yea, the boys left back to Magneto, but fear not, Rogue and Amara will see them soon enough... Yea, this is defiantly gonna be dramatic, this chapies' gonna be as depressing as the last.  
  
ONE YEAR LATER   
  
;;  
  
Rogue relaxed into the shotgun of Scott's sports car. She was wearing jeans and a dark green sweater. No longer wearing thick gothic makeup, but lighter make up that brought out her natural beauty, and brought out her emerald green eyes. She had ditched her gothic look a little more than half a year ago, when her new boyfriend had finally gathered the guts to ask her out.  
  
Scott had his arm around her, and tugged a lock of her hair playfully. She turned towards him and smiled, he smiled back. The mansion came in view as they drove away from the mall. A year after the attack on the Danger Room, everything had been prepared, and new securities put on the controls. They hardly ever talked about it anymore, and even less about Jamie, Jean and Roberto.   
  
All had been fairly quiet, the Brotherhood had joined them (after many tests to make sure that they were not spies for Magneto as well) and they had heard of no activity from the Acolytes at all. Of course this might all have to do with the rising debate over Mutants at the White House.   
  
That's where Dr. McCoy and Ororo were right now, at Washington DC speaking for all Mutants and trying to defend them. It wasn't helping too much though. There were many rumors about mutant facilities hidden throughout the United States, and the world, where Mutants were sent, and only Heaven (and the government) knew what happened to them there, but they were never heard from again.   
  
There were also cases where randomly buildings or homes would blow up, or be set fire, and yet there would be little news of it, and was forgotten quickly, except, of course, by the mutants. For each building or house, was rumored to hold many mutants. The professor was now more careful then ever about his children, they were not allowed outside of the mansion after 8 on school nights, and 9 on Friday and Saturday night without an adult or special permission. There Danger room sessions even harder, and more stress put in controlling powers.   
  
This of course, wasn't the best experience for Rogue, since she just -couldn't- control her powers! No matter how hard she tried! She -had- learned how to lessen the flow of memories and power, but could only slow it down, not stop it completely. But the professor did say that this was a sign that there was a way to completely stop the flow, they just didn't know how yet.   
  
While Rogue was having difficult controlling her powers with the Professor, Scott was with Dr McCoy (When he had a break from Washington) finding out if there was a way that they could preform a surgery to place a computerized chip in a part of his brain to help control his powers. So far that was going well, and Mr McCoy was creating that chip right now.   
  
Rogue was grateful, however hard it was, for the Professors help, and was most grateful for the support her boyfriend constantly gave her. 'Remy would never have been this supportive' she thought randomly. She missed a step while getting out of the car and would have fallen if it weren't for Scott's strong arms catching her.   
  
"You okay?" he asked concerned. She smiled up at him again.  
  
"Yea, Ah'm fahne, sorry." she said, picking herself back up. They waked into the mansion just as it started to thunder outside.   
  
Rogue sat by her window, staring out into the rain. She listened to the sound of the raindrops hitting the roof and relaxed. She let her mind wander. She was so happy now, much happier than she had ever been.  
  
'Are you, like, sure of that?' Kitty's psych floated up and asked. Rogue hastily shoved it away. Of course she was sure of it! As soon as they stepped inside the Mansion they heard a voice in there heads.  
  
Rogue, Scott, would you please report to me in the War Room? the professor asked telepathically. They nodded and started heading to the room. They opened the door to find every one else already in there.  
  
"What is it professor?" Scott asked, in his Leader mode. Rogue rolled her eyes, she liked her boyfriend, but he tended to get all defensive whenever he was called by the Professor. Not that she could really blame him, with all the Mutant problems going on.   
  
"I have some bad news. Please, sit down." Rogue frowned as she sat down, Scott right next to her. "As you know, the school board has been reviewing the subject on sending mutants to different schools from non-mutants. And today they reached there decision, they will be sending all mutants to a new school to protect themselves and others from there untrained abilities. There they will have mutant teachers and will have classes on training there powers as well. The only problem is that this school hasn't been built yet, and they are not allowing you to continue your education at Bayville High." the professor explained, giving them a moment to let it sink in.  
  
"But that's not, like, fair!" Kitty cried, "If we go to the new 'Mutant High' then it'll be like us wearing signs that say 'Hi, I'm, like, a Mutant! Please, like, beat me up!' !" Kitty said outraged, her Valley Girl speech becoming more noticeable.   
  
"Yes... I am aware of this, but for now we can do nothing about it. Since you will not be having school, we will be teaching you for the rest of the year." The professor explained. The younger students groaned at the thought of having Ororo and Logan and Mr. McCoy teaching them their subjects.... What could Logan teach anyway? Rather than self defense of course.  
  
"There's only a few months of school left, and we'll only be teaching you the basics. Math, Language arts, Science, and History."  
  
"But what about ART?! That's my FAVORITE subject!" Bobby said sarcastically. Scott glared at him, but the professor smiled.  
  
"I'm sure we can find a smock and some finger paints for you to play with if you miss it that much, Bobby, and we'll make sure and post your picture on the fridge when your done."  
  
"Um... I think I'll live." Bobby said, smiling sheepishly.   
  
"I'm so glad, now. Just because you wont be allowed at school anymore doesn't mean you get to go out at any time, the curfews still apply. I will be teaching Math, Dr. McCoy, science (obviously). Ororo will be teaching Language Arts and Logan will be teaching History." He smiled at Logan. The kids just now noticed that Ororo and Dr McCoy were once again back from Washington for a while.  
  
"Hah. hah. Very funny Chuck, lets send the person who's -lived- through it to teach them." Logan growled.   
  
"This totally sucks! Can we go now Professor? Me and 'Mara wanna go to the mall before our curfew" Jubilee asked, the word 'curfew' said as if she had a bitter taste in her mouth.  
  
"Yes, you may go." the professor sighed as the students left, and Ororo closed the door behind them. "Its so hard on them and I don't know what to do to make it easier."  
  
"...Well, we could always take up... the offer." Ororo suggested.  
  
"No, we cant do that you know it. To them that would be like us changing sides, they wouldn't understand. No, its much better to just stay here, where no one can hurt them."   
  
;;  
  
At around 11 o'clock on the Friday night, everything seemed to finally calm down. All the kids were back in the mansion, and had played a board game, or relaxed, and then headed off to bed. Everyone was now asleep. Everyone, except Charles Xavier. He couldn't sleep. He was kept awake by an unexplained feeling of trouble and horror coming this way.   
  
The worst part was that he didn't know if this feeling was supposed to be telling him something, or if it was because he had eaten dinner, which had been cooked by Kitty this night. He frowned as his cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello? Charles Xavier speaking." he said into the phone.  
  
"Charles? Good. Listen to me, you need to get the kids out of there now!" a familiar voice said through the speaker.  
  
"Irene? We thought you'd gone! Rogue will be pleased to know your alive and okay." The professor said.  
  
"Dammit Charles! Listen to me! I had a vision! Hurry and get everyone out of there!" Irene yelled.  
  
"Irene, please calm down, your making no sense, we're safe here, what could hurt us?" he asked.  
  
"I saw it Charles, its them! The ones who– BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP" the phone connection was cut dead. Charles blinked before closing his phone and putting it back into her pockets. Would Irene lie to him? She sounded most serious, but anyone could lie and act that good with training. But what could she gain with scaring them into there escape plan?  
  
He pondered this for a few moments, as the feeling of trouble grew deeper, like sour slime twisting his stomach into knots. "Ugh, remind me never to eat Kitty's vegetarian Lasagna ever again." he groaned. Then he froze, he had heard something... hadn't he?   
  
Xavier scoffed, "My mind is playing tricks on me." he said. He found himself mentally checking the institute's grounds... The first floor was quiet, Logan was in the kitchen, but no one else was around... But on the second floor there were a few people walking around.  
  
"What have I told the children of going out at night!" he sighed, before checking the rooms to see who had gone... That was strange... everyone was in there rooms... So who..?   
  
"Oh God!" Xavier said, Children! Get up NOW! Hurry to the Blackbird! Get there as fast as you can! And be careful! There are people outside your rooms that might want to hurt you! He called telepathically, then ordering Logan and Ororo to fire up the Jet. He then himself started for his secret passage to the hanger.  
  
;;  
  
Rogue woke up to the sound of Xavier's voice in her head, she sat up immediately, this had happened twice before, on practice runs, but they had all know those had been practice runs, but the Professor had sounded serious at this one. She looked over at Kitty.  
  
"Ya heard that?" she whispered.  
  
"Yea! Like, we better get outta here!" Kitty said, throwing off her covers and jumping out of the bed. Rogue was about to do the same when there was the click of there door opening. They both froze. The door started to open, and Rogue saw the glint of something shiny, probably a gun of some sort, followed by a person.   
  
"Yah!" Rogue cried as she shoved the door on the guy. The guy was squeezed between the door and the frame, and fell unconscious as two of his comrades shoved there way in. Kitty ran over to Rogue and put her hand on her shoulder. They both became intangible, and phased through the two men, Kitty disabling there guns as they passed.  
  
They phased into the hall, no one was there, until Amara came bursting out of her room in flame form, Jubes right behind her. Soon all the girls were out of there rooms and rushing down the hall. Two guys stepped out in front of them, and Wanda hexed them into a random room, and locked the door on them. They continued rushing, and just before they hit the stairs, a group of five guys came up to them.  
  
Kitty phased Rogue and Amara through them, and they kept running, Wanda hexed a path through, and Rahne followed. None of them even noticed Tabbitha and Jubes getting shot before it was too late.   
  
;;  
  
Bobby rushed out of his room, in ice form. The creep who had tried to attack him in there was now frozen into a nice block of ice. He rushed up to where the other boys were already fighting there way against a small group of those wierdo's.  
  
They finally got out and were rushing to the hanger, when Bobby heard the girls yell from up the steps. He turned around. "We gotta help them!" He cried, Scott and Pietro followed him, after they sent Tod, Lance, Kurt and Sam ahead, with promises of being back soon. They ran halfway up the stairs, when Bobby saw two creeps closing in on Jubilee and Tabby. "No!" He yelled, but it was too late.  
  
Before his stream of ice reached the guns, two tranquilizers hit the necks of the two girls, and they were down in seconds. The men then turned around and shot Bobby, and were about to shoot Pietro and Scott, when Kitty grabbed them by the shoulders and phased them all through the two tranq's. She then jerked them to hurry and come along.   
  
;;  
  
The doors to the x-Jet closed as Logan stepped in, Rahne in wolf form limp in his arms. A tranq shot that was lodged in her shoulder had been yanked out by Logan and was now bing handed to Dr. McCoy to study later on, if they ever got the chance.  
  
"We must leave!" Ororo said. Charles frowned.  
  
"No! We must go back for the other children!" He said just as a group of five men rushed into the hanger, taking out real guns and starting to shoot the Jet.  
  
"If we don't leave then we wont be able to go back and save them!" Ororo argued angrily, starting up the engines and getting out of there as fast as she could.  
  
Soon they were in the air and being followed by a few of the governments own jets. As Logan drove the plane, Ororo was busy taking care of the first jet, The professor taking care of the second, and Kitty and Kurt taking care of the third.   
  
When all of those jets had been taken care of, they all gave a sigh of relief. Only then did they realize all that they had left behind. In a span of fifteen minutes, they had lost all their possessions, clothes, and their homes. More importantly, they had left behind some of their best friends. Jubilee, Bobby, Tabitha, Freddy and Todd had all been tranquilized and left behind.  
  
A few of them started crying. What were they going to do? They all turned to the professor. "Well Charles? Where do we go now?" Ororo asked. Everyone leaned in and listened carefully.  
  
"I only see one option. I'll call him and notify him of our approaching arrival." Charles said to Ororo and Logan. Then he turned to the children, and, after calling hank from the miniature lab in the back, said, "Children, how would you feel about staying, for a time, with Magnus on his new 'Asteroid O'?"  
  
;;  
  
Please don't kill me! Its all necessary lol. I wonder how Amara and Rogue'll take it, and how Remy and John will. :-) hehehe. Its been a year since they've seen each other. Rogue for one has changed, and now has a new boyfriend, and Amara's chanced too, though not as noticeably as Rogue.   
  
Anyway please review, and I'm sorry but I gotta do some personal advertising here lol: I FINALLY updated my first fanfic, All For The Money, its really funny if you'd please read and review thanks! Se ya next chapter! 


End file.
